Wolken am Horizont
by masecase
Summary: Ein Krieg überzieht Europa mit Feuer und Zerstörung und auch Hellsing kann sich ihm nicht entziehen. Wie viel kann man ertragen, ohne die Augen zu verschließen und auf den Knall zu warten, der einen vielleivht erlösen wird.
1. Default Chapter

Wolken am Horizont- das 7. Kapitel ist da..........Wer mir sagen kann, was der Titel mit dem Inhalt de Kapitels zutun hat kriegt einen Preis "Hust, Hust" von maith

Prolog

Wolken am Horizont

"Die US-Regierung beschuldet weiterhin die Führung Deutschlands, die Terroristen

unterstützt zu haben. Sie hat ein Ultimatum von 3 Tagen angedroht, in denen

Deutschland seine Truppen aus dem Irak, dem Iran und Neu-Palestina abziehen

soll. Der deutsche Außenminister verteidigte die humanitäre Hilfe mit den

Worten: "Deutschland wird nicht zusehen wie die selbsternannte Weltpolizei unter

dem Vorwand der Selbstverteidigung ein Land zertrümmert und seine größten

Schätze für sich nimmt, während das einfache Volk auf der Straße verhungert.

Diesen Menschen muß geholfen werden!". Sollten die USA oder Deutschland nicht

einlenken, so besteht die Gefahr eines weltweiten Konfliiiieee-"

Das Fernsehbild erlosch und eine braungebrannte Hand legte langsam die

Fernbedienung auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel. Sie nahm sich eine

Zigarre aus der gold-braunen Schachtel neben der Bedienung und streckte sie in

die Luft, wo eine alte, wenn auch starke Hand sie mit einem goldenen

Benzinfeuerzeug entzündete. Man konnte hören wie die Person im Sessel genüßlich

an der Zigarre zog und langsam den Rauch ausatmete.

"Kann ich sonst irgend etwas für sie tun, Lady Integra? Einen Tee oder einen

Kaffee?" sprach der alte Mann im Butleranzug, der auch die Zigarre angezündet

hat.

Aus dem Sessel stieg eine Frau mit platinfarbenen Haaren in einem olivgrünen

Anzug und blickte zu dem alten Mann. Sie hatte eine braungebrannte Haut und

eisblaue Augen und war mittleren Alters. Sie hatte ein ernstes Gesicht

aufgesetzt und starte auf das große Portrait eines Mannes, der ihr sehr ähnlich

sah. Nach ein paar Sekunden antworte sie.

"Nein Walter. Ordere lieber Standardmunition und laß die Silbermunition

einschmelzen."

"Lady Integra, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Normale Munition hat doch keine Wirkung

auf Ghuls und Vampire."

"Aber gegen Navi-Seals sehr wohl. Das Alter setzt dir langsam zu, Walter." Über

Integras Lippen schlich sich ein ernstes Lächeln. "Wir werden bald in den Krieg

ziehen Walter und ich werde nicht erst fragen mitzukämpfen, wenn er in vollen

Gang ist!"

"Aber es betrifft nur Deutschland, Lady Integra. Was hat das mit dem guten alten

England zu tun?" Walter war verwirrt, daß seine Herrin sich für den Krieg eines

anderen Staates rüstete.

"Die Europäische Union! Sie ist nicht mehr ein Teil der Außenpolitik Europas,

sie ist Europa! Wird einem ihrer Staaten der Krieg erklärt, wird ihr der Krieg

erklärt. Sie ist nicht mehr ein Volksgemeinschaft der europäischen Staaten, sie

ist der Gemeinschaftsstaat der Völker Europas, Walter. Und das schon seit 7

Jahren. Den verdammten Yankees ist das sehr wohl bewußt. Das Ultimatum an

Deutschland ist nur ein Vorwand für den Angriff auf den alten Kontinent!"

Walters Blicks erstarte bei diesen Worten. Sie hatte recht. Es würde einen Krieg

geben. Einen großen Krieg, wie vor 100 und 76 Jahren. Wieder kam er übers Meer,

aber diesmal nicht aus Deutschland, sondern aus Amerika.

"Ich weiß, ich habe dir diese Frage schon einmal gestellt, aber...zieht es dich

wieder in den Kampf, Walter?" Integra Lächeln war wieder dem gewohnten ernsten

Gesicht gewichen, das so typisch für sie war.

"Nicht in solch einen!" Statuierte Walter kurz.

3 Tage später

RIIIIIIINNG!!! RIIIIIIINNG! "Ja, Hallo! Oh, Mein König...............ja, ich

verstehe............... ich werde alles in die Wege leiten.............natürlich

stehe ich mit all meiner Kraft hinter ihnen............Hellsing wird bereit

sein! Gott schütze den König!" KRACK!!! Integra hatte aufgelegt. Sie begann

langsam zu grinsen und lachte leise während sie sich eine Zigarre anzündete. Sie

ließ in den Sessel fallen und griff nach der Fernbedienung. Sie drückte mehrere

Tasten ohne auf sie zu sehen und vor ihr erschien das Bild des

Nachrichtensprecher's der sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte und nervös

die Nachricht vorlas.

"Guten Abend. So eben erreichte uns die Nachricht, daß die Vereinigten Staaten

von Amerika Deutschland den Krieg erklärt haben. Die Europäische Union hat kurz

darauf ohne Ausnahme ihre absolute Solidarität zu Deutschland erklärt.

Meine Damen und Herren, wir befinden uns im Krieg!"

Seras konnte es kaum glauben, als sie über die Lautsprecher das letzte Wort

hörte. Krieg!

"Bereit, ein paar Amis zu massakrieren, Fräulein Polizisten?" strich ihr eine

dunkle, freudig erregte Stimme über den Hals und ließ ihr jedes noch so kleine

Haar zu Berge stehen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihren Meister

breitgrinsend aus den Schatten tretend.

"Meister Alucard....warum seid ihr nicht bei Lady Integra und piesackt die?"

sprach sie giftig. "Weil ich wissen will, was mein Schüler denkt" Er hat sich so

weit über sie gebeugt, daß sie kurz vorm Umfallen war. Alucard grinste und stieß

mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihre Stirn. Seras verlor nun endgültig das

Gleichgewicht und begann zu fallen. Alucard begann böse zu grinsen und schloß

die Augen um sich auszumalen mit welchen bösen Blicken ihn sein Jungvogel die

restliche Woche verfolgen würde, als er plötzlich ein Ruck an seinem Ledermantel

spürte. "WAS?" Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, daß sich Seras an seinem Mantel

festhielt um nicht umzufallen. Es half nichts und sie fielen beide um. Seras

stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Steinwand und fing an vor Schmerz laut zu stöhnen.

"Ich weiß ja, daß ihr euch heute vielleicht das letzte Mal seht, aber könnt ihr

das nicht in euren Räumen tun?"

Seras öffnete die Augen und sah Pip kopfschüttelnd. "Heh?" Seras sah sich um und

sah Alucard, der mit dem Gesicht weich in ihrem Busen gelandet war und scheinbar

keine Anstalten machte, das zu ändern. "Pip, ich kläre das nur schnell." PONG!!!

Alucards Gesicht klebte an der Wand und Seras rieb sich die Faust.

"Komische Beziehung." Pip sah Meister und Diener konfus an und ging schnell

weiter.

"Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, ob die echt waren... und oh Wunder, sie sind

es!"

Seras sah wütend zu Alucard, der immer noch an der Wand lag und vor sich hin

lachte. Draculina lief mit hammerschlaggleichen Schritten, die jedes Mal

zerbröselten Granit hinterließen, zu Alucard. Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog

ihn zu sich ihr hoch, so daß nur noch ein Haar zwischen ihren Gesichtern Platz

gehabt hätte und sprach: "Tu...das...nie...wieder! Ich bin nicht mehr dein

Sklave!" Alucard grinste breit. "Oh doch, wenn auch im Sinne eines Vampirs!"

Was heißt das nun wie- Alucard presste kurz seine Lippen auf ihre. Geschockt

lies sie ihn los. Anstatt auf den Boden zu fallen, fiel er hindurch, während sie

langsam anfing zu knurren und schließlich rief:

"AAAAAALUUUUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!"

"Achtung! Achtung! Alle Soldaten haben sich umgehend auf dem Hof zu melden! Alle

Soldaten haben sich umgehend auf den Hof zu melden! Ende der Durchsage!"

schallte es wieder durch die Lautsprecher. Seras rannte los, hoffend, Alucard zu

treffen, um ihn sagen, was für ein Idiot er in ihren Augen sei doch auf dem Hof

war er nicht. Sie stellte sich mit zu Pip und den Wild Geese. Während sie

wartete blickte sie Pip hämisch von der Seite an und begann ein obzönes,

unglaublich perverses Lied zu singen.

Seras hielt ihm nur die Faust vors Gesicht. "Pfeif weiter und du endest wie er."

Pip hörte auf zu Pfeifen, sprach dafür aber. "Also sag schon, wie lang geht das

schon mit euch beiden?"

"Was? OH! Das war gar nichts! Der Kerl ist doch auf Lady Integra scharf!" "Aber

sie scheinbar nicht auf ihn." "ACHTUNG!" Lady Integra war angekommen und beäugte

mit strengen Blick die Truppe während sie sich eine Zigarre anzündete.

"Mitglieder des heiligen, protestantischen Ritterordens van Hellsing! Unser Land

befindet sich im Krieg, aber für uns ist das nichts Neues! Es hat sich nur der

Gegner verändert! Keine normale Spezialeinheit irgendeiner Nation dieser Welt

ist so ehrenhaft, so erfahren, so kampfstark wie unsere. Lasst unsere Feinde das

spüren! Zeigt ihnen, daß niemand ungestraft Unser Land, unsere Kirche, unsere

Krone herausfordert! Wir haben 2 Alternativen: Siegen oder Sterben. Welche wählt

ihr?"

Wie ein Donnergrollen erklang aus allen Richtungen "SIEGEN!!!"

"Ist das ein Versprechen?" Integra genoß ihre Rolle und niemand sonst hätte sie

so gut spielen können wie sie.

"JA, SIR!!!" Alle Soldaten salutierten simultan. Integra konnte in ihren Augen

das gleiche Glitzern und Feuer erkennen, wie es auch in ihren brannte.

"Dann bringt Verderben über all jene, all jene, die sich uns in den Weg stellen!

Rührt euch!"

Integra wandte sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Schloß. Seras war tief

berührt von Seras Rede. Aber weniger von den Worten, als mehr von der

Überzeugung und der Kraft mit der Integra ihre Überzeugung publiziert hatte. Sie

war wirklich eine Kriegsherrin und zu allem bereit. Sie würde sich niemals

brechen lassen, weder durch Bomben, Kugeln noch Verrat.

6 Monate später/ Berlin

Seras schmiegte sich an einen Betonpfeiler, der unter dem Bombenteppich

umgefallen war und nun wie alles in der einst großen Stadt darauf wartete durch

eine weitere Bombe endgültig vernichtet zu werden und in den nächsten Tagen auf

einen der zahlreichen Schuttberge gekehrt zu werden. Es war Januar im Jahre

2015. Die Luft war kalt und überall flogen kleine Schneepflocken durch die Luft

als Boten des eisigen Todes, der in jenen Tagen so viele befall und dabei keinen

Unterschied machte zwischen kleinen Kindern und jungen, Erwachsenen. Wer kein

Feuer oder einen anderen Schutz vor der Kälte hatte war so gut wie tot. Tot wie

die Bäume die ihr Kleid abgeworfen hatten, auf einen Frühling hoffend, der sie

vielleicht wiederbelebte.

Doch die wenigen Menschen, die in Berlin noch lebten hatten die Hoffnung eines

Frühlings für ihr totes Leben schon aufgegeben und warteten darauf, daß sie

entweder erfroren, einer Bombe zum Opfer fielen oder ihr Schädel von einem der

zahlreichen Sniper zersiebt wurde.

Sniper, auf die Seras Jagd machte. Und einer von ihnen machte ihr schon seit

langem zu schaffen. Seit 3 Wochen lieferte sie sich ein Duell mit ihm und er

hatte sie mehrmals fast erwischt, so wie sie ihn erwischt hatte. Doch es schien

sich eine Wende in ihren ewigen Hin und Her absehen. Nach ihren letzen

Schußwechsel war sie zu dem vermeintlichen Versteck ihres Widersachers

geschlichen, ein Luke auf dem Dach eines alten, aus Backstein erbauten

Arbeiterhauses. Ihren Rivalen fand sie zwar nicht, aber die Reste einer blutigen

Binde und mehrere Blutspritzer auf dem dreckigen Parkettboden. Ihr Gegner war

verletzt. Verletzungen bringen Schmerz, Schmerz bringt Angst und Angst lähmt den

Verstand. Und dieser mangelnde Verstand würde sein Tod sein. Für wahr. Angst ist

wahrhaftig der kleine Tod.

Sie mußte nur noch auf seinen nächsten Zug warten. Ein Zug, eine einzige

Reaktion. Doch es kam nichts.

"Verdammt! Wenn nicht bald etwas passiert frier ich hier noch fest! 2 Tage und

er hat nichts von sich merken lassen! Ob er abgezogen wurde? Nein! Nicht nach

all der Mühe, die er mir gemacht hat! Aber ich kann ihm nicht ewig hinterher

jagen. Ich hätte mich schon längst auf ein anderes Ziel konzentrieren sollen!

Ich gebe ihm noch 1 Tag und wenn er sich dann nicht zeigt laß ich ihn laufen.

Vielleicht treff-" Seras hörte auf mit sich selbst zu reden als sie das Stapfen

von schweren Stiefeln im Schnee bemerkte. Vorsichtig spähte sie über den Rand

der Säule, welche zu ihrem Glück im Schatten eines alten Mietshauses lag. Ein

Soldat marschierte die Straße entlang, als wenn es die normalste Sache der Welt

wäre. "Warum rennt der Idiot mitten am Tag durch Straßen? Ist der etwa

lebensmüde?" murmelte Seras leise. Sie schaute nun genauer zu dem Soldaten und

ließ ihren Blick von seinen braunen Haaren, über die gebrochene Nase und das

schwach ausgeprägte Kinn zu seiner Schulter wandern, wo sie den Union Jack

erkannte. Ein Amerikaner! Seras hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich die Yankees ihres

Sieges in Berlin so sicher waren, daß sie wieder einzelne Soldaten auf die

Straße ließen, aber vor ihr in nun rund 50 m Abstand lief der Beweis. Und dabei

kam ihr eine Idee. Vorsichtig folgte sie ihm durch die Schatten, immer darauf

bedacht, daß er sie nicht entdecken konnte.

Nach ein paar Minuten machte er an einer Seitengasse halt. Seras sah, wie Dampf

aus dem Schnee emporstieg und roch den stechenden Geruch von Urin. Leise zog sie

ihre schallgedämpfte Beretta heraus und entsicherte sie während sie weiter in

die Richtung des Soldaten lief.

Der Soldat ließ die letzten Tropfen abperlen als er kaltes Metall an seiner

linken Schläfe spürte. "Kein Laut oder du siehst deinen kleinen Freund zum

letzten Mal in dieser Welt!"

Und sie lebt doch!

Seras dirigierte ihn in ein altes, ausgebranntes Verwaltungsgebäude, wo sie den

modrigen Gestank von verfaulenden Fleisch roch. Während sie die Tür öffnete sah

sie sich nochmals um, um sicher zu gehen, daß ihr niemand gefolgt war. Als der

Soldat das Haus betreten hatte, Schloß Seras es leise von innen, derweil sie der

Soldat ungläubig mit seinem Blick, halb ängstlich, halb neugierig begutachtete.

Sie spähte noch einmal kurz aus dem Fenster und wandte sich dann mit einem

leichten Lächeln zu dem Soldaten. "Zieh dich aus!" Seras drohte ihm mit der

Pistole aber der Soldat grinste nur breit. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?" Der

Soldat grinste noch breiter und langsam verlor sie die Geduld. "Antworte!"

"Nun Baby, wenn du mich bloß brauchst, um mal wieder in die Kiste zu steigen,

hättest du mich nicht gleich mit der Waffe bedrohen müssen. Auf so eine schöne

Frau wie dich hätte ich bestimmt nicht geschossen!" Seras war verblüfft, hatte

dieser Typ doch tatsächlich gedacht, sie wolle ihn für eine schnelle Nummer.

Draculina mußte bei diesen Gedanken leise lachen und sprach: "Glaubst du

wirklich, ich würde mich mit jemanden wie dir abgeben? ... Los! Zieh das an!"

Seras deutete mit dem Lauf auf einen Haufen Kadaver. Der Soldat wußte zuerst

nicht, was er tun sollte, doch schließlich überwand seine Angst und zog einer

der Leichen die Sachen aus. Sie war schon stark verwest und als er ihr das Hemd

ausziehen wollte, sprang ihm eine fast tellergroße Ratte an, die sich in den

Brustkorb der Leiche ein "Nest" hinein genagt hatte. Diese Monster waren fast

überall und sie hatten sich an den vielen Leichen so fett gefressen, daß ihnen

auch der ungewöhnlich strenge Winter nichts anhaben konnte. Als er sich fertig

umgezogen hatte deutete Seras mit einer Handbewegung ihm, ihr zu folgen. Sie

ging wieder nach draußen, der Soldat in Zivilkleidung direkt hinter ihr. Sie

kamen auf einen großen Platz, der von Kratern und rauchenden Fahrzeugwracks wie

ein Friedhof überseht war. Sie konnte die Überreste des Brandenburger Tors

erkennen, von dem nur noch ein paar Säulenstummel und verformte Kupferstatuen

übrig waren. Der Friedhof war von ausgebrannten Häusern und kahlen Bäumen

umgeben. Seras vermutete schon lange, daß ihr Kontrahent sich hier irgendwo

aufhielt, was auch nicht verwunderlich war. Der Platz bot viele Deckungen und

Verstecke für einen Scharfschützen und aus einer erhöhten Position konnte man

fast jeden Punkt aufs Korn nehmen. Sie holte aus ihrem schwarzen Rucksack, der

die gleiche Farbe wie ihr hautenger Neoprenanzug hatte einen großen Metallkasten

heraus und öffnete ihn langsam. Ruhig setzte sie ein Gewehr aus schwarzem Stahl

zusammen. Die Griffpunkte waren mit dunklem Kirschholz ummantelt und ansonsten

bestand es nur aus Stahl. Mit routinierten Bewegungen setzte sie das Magazin,

das auf der hinteren, schmalen Seite transparent war, so daß man die 20 mm

Geschosse mit Urankern erkennen konnte, ein und schien ganz und gar ihre Umwelt

zu vergessen. Der Soldat bemerkte dies und begann schritt für Schritt von ihr

weg zu weichen. Gerade als er sich umwendete und loslaufen wollte hörte er ein

klicken und wußte, daß sie ihre Pistole auf ihn gerichtet hatte. "Noch ein

Schritt und ich schieße dir ein Loch in den Schädel." Seras klang nicht wütend

oder gar zornig. Es war einfache eine Feststellung. Langsam kehrte der Soldat zu

seinen "angestammten" Platz zurück. Sie lächelte leicht und sprach: "Sehr

schön." Sie lies ihren Blick wieder über den einstmals so schönen Platz fliegen

und sagte nebenbei: "Siehst du die Überreste des Triumphbogens?" Sie deutete mit

ihrem Finger auf das Brandenburger Tor. Der Soldat nickte leicht mit

kreideweißem Gesicht, ahnend, daß das nichts Gutes für ihn bedeuten konnte.

"Gut. Du rennst jetzt dorthin und wenn du mir nicht schnell genug bist, knall

ich dich ab. Und ich versichere dir, daß, wenn ich dich treffe, nicht mehr von

dir übrig bleibt als ein Haufen Hackfleisch." Der Soldat wurde nun noch

bleicher und übergab sich einen halben Meter vor Seras in den Schnee. "Na, na.

Warum freust du dich nicht? Ein paar hundert Meter Dauerlauf werden dich wärmen.

Komm, renn dich warm!" Seras zielte mit dem Gewehr auf den Soldaten und als

dieser, noch Erbrochenes zwischen Mundwinkeln, aufsah sprang er aus dem Krater

und rannte los. Los! Schieß schon, damit ich endlich weiß, wo du dich

versteckst. Der Soldat war nun schon 100 m gerannt und ihr Gegner hatte immer

noch nicht geschossen. 200 m und immer noch kein Zeichen eines Snipers, ihres

Snipers! 300 m! 400! Vielleicht ist doch nicht hier und all die Arbeit war

umsonst. Seras setzte das Gewehr an und zielte auf den Lockvogel. Langsam zog

sie den Abzug zurück, während sie auf seinen Kopf zielte. Ihre übermenschlichen

Sinne machten ein Fernglas überflüssig und so zielte sie nur über Kimme und

Korn. War ne schöne Zeit mit dir, mein "Freund"! Tschau!" Seras zog den Abzug

noch weiter zurück- PENG!!! Der Soldat fiel um. Hab ich dich! Seras drehte

sich blitzschnell auf den Rücken und zielte innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer

Sekunde auf eine Dachluke eines großen Mietshauses zu ihrer Rechten, ungefähr

600 m von ihr entfernt, und drückte ab. PENG!!! Erklang es zum zweiten Mal und

sie konnte sehen wie Blut gegen die Klappe der Luke spritzte. "Schachmatt!"

Seras sprang auf und lief durch die abendlichen Schatten zu dem Haus, wo ihr

Opfer vermutlich lag. Es war in verhältnismäßig guten Zustand in Vergleich zu

den Gebäuden, die es umgaben. Sieh war so aufgeregt, daß es in ihrem Kopf leise

brummte und langsam lief sie die steinerne Treppe hinauf, welche unheimlich von

dem durch das den Flur überspannende Glasdach fallende Licht der untergehenden

Sonne bestrahlt wurde. Als sie am Dachboden ankam klopfte ihr Herz so schnell,

daß es noch lauter in ihren Ohren brummte. Sie konnte warmes Essen und Asche

riechen und hörte das Rauschen eines Funkgerätes, das wohl die einzige

Verbindung ihres Opfers zu seiner Heeresleitung darstellte. Langsam öffnete sie

die Tür. Durch den Spalt sah sie erst eine Hand, dann den Unterarm, dann das

erste Drittel des Oberarmes und dann nichts als einen blutigen Stummel. Als sie

die Tür ganz öffnete sah sie ihren Sniper. Er hatte schwarz-graue Haare und ein

kantiges, faltiges Gesicht, daß vollkommen mit Blut bedeckt war. Seine linke

Schulter fehlte und statt dessen befand sich dort ein blutiges Loch. Er

brabbelte irgendwelche, für Seras unverständliche Worte vor sich her und schien

sie überhaupt nicht zu merken. Seras achtete nicht weiter darauf und griff in

seine Jackentasche und holte ein in Leder eingebundenes kleines Buch hervor, was

sich beim Aufschlagen als Tagebuch entpuppte. Ihr Opfer hieß Samuel Jefferson,

war 50 Jahre alt, Großgrundbesitzer in Texas. Sie blätterte weiter zu den

letzten Wochen. Das Brummen war noch lauter geworden, aber sie achtete nicht

darauf, als sie fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Er war in den letzten Wochen immer

an den Plätzen gewesen, wo sie war und hatte das gleiche erlebt. Er war ihr

Sniper, nach wochenlangen Jagen hatte sie ihn endlich erwischt. Erleichtert

steckte sie das Tagebuch wieder in seine Jackentasche. Samuel sah nun endlich

mit gläsernen Augen zu ihr. "Unser...Duell...ist...vor..." Weiter kam er nicht,

er hatte einfach zu viel Blut verloren. Seras stöhnte leise und zog ihre Beretta

hervor, die sie sanft an seine Stirn presste und abfeuerte. Samuel's Körper

schreckte noch einmal kurz auf bevor er für immer tot und kalt liegen blieb.

Seras baute ihr Gewehr wieder auseinander und packte es Gewissenhaft in ihren

Rucksack. Das Brummen war jetzt zu einen Dröhnen geworden und sie mußte sich vor

Schmerz die Ohren zu halten. Was ist das nur? Werde ich jetzt verrückt oder ist

das bloß der alltägliche Streß? Als sie aus dem Haus trat stockte ihr der Atem

und ihr Herz schlug so schnell, daß zersprungen wäre, wäre es aus Glas. Der

Himmel war schwarz, schwarz vor amerikanischen B1- und B2-Bombern, die ihre

unheilvollen Schatten wie gierige Bussarde auf die gebrochene Stadt warfen. Sie

wollten die Stadt wirklich endgültig vernichten. Seras war jetzt endlich klar

geworden, warum die Amerikaner nicht schon längst ein Nukleares Feuerwerk

fabriziert hatten. Sie wollten das Land nicht nur vernichten, sondern es auch

selbst nutzen. Aus dem Adler war ein Geier geworden.

Die Bussarde öffneten ihre Bombenschächte und Seras konnte genau die

Innschriften auf den Bomben lesen: "Greetings from America"; "Uncle Sam want

you!". Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, ihr Beine waren wie gelähmt und

innerlich betete sie zu Gott, daß sie ihre Sünden bereue und auf seine Gnade

hoffe. Die Bomben waren 5 Sekunden geflogen als sie ihre Fallschirme öffneten,

so daß der ganze Himmel nun wie ein weißes Bettlaken aussah.

Als die Bomben ein paar Sekunden so Richtung Erde geschwebt waren, sprengte sich

ihre Köpfen ab und viele kleine Bomben lösten sich aus der Mutterbombe. Als

Seras fertig mit ihrem Gebet war, sah sie, wie in mehreren Kilometern Entfernung

die ersten Explosionen einsetzten und in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit näher

kamen. Als sie das Brandenburgertor Tor erreicht hatten, schloß sie die Augen.

60 m vor ihr schienen die Explosionen ihr auszuweichen.

Seras spürte, wie die Explosionen immer näher kamen, hörte, wie sie immer lauter

wurden und...immer leiser wurden. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah ein

Inferno. Überall brannte es, vom Schnee war nichts mehr übrig, und alles war

zertrümmert, ausgenommen ein 60 m weiter Kreis mit ihr im Zentrum. Sie konnte es

kaum fassen, sie lebte noch und hatte nicht mal eine Schramme. "Aber...wie ist

das möglich? Ich habe doch genau gesehen, wie die Bomben ankamen und die Stadt

pulverisiert haben!" Seras sank auf die Knie und in ihren Augenwinkel bildeten

sich kleine Tränen. "Aber ich lebe noch. War das alles etwa nur ein Traum?"

"Nein, die Stadt existiert tatsächlich nicht mehr." Erschrocken drehte sich

Seras um und sah eine lang- und schwarzhaarige Frau in einem schwarzen Anzug mit

roter Krawatte, die eine fast 2 m lange Muskete auf ihre Schulter stützte.

"Wer bist du?"

Ein neues ziel

"Ich bin dein Lebensretter, ich bin ein Kriegskopf, ich bin die, der die

unfehlbaren Kugeln gegeben wurden, auch Freischütz genant, ich bin Rip van

Winkle! Such dir eins aus!" Die Frau ging nun langsam auf Seras zu und wippte

immer mit ihrer Waffe, als wäre sie ein Streichholz. Als sie bei Seras ankam

hielt sie an und blickte zu ihr herunter, während sie grinste und ihre

haifischgleichen Zähne bleckte.

"Du bist auch eine von uns. Du hast auch die Dämmerung durchschritten und die

Nacht betreten. Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Rip streckte Seras

eine Hand aus um ihr hoch zu helfen und Seras ergriff diese dankbar, immer noch

erstaunt, jemand lebend in dieser Hölle zu finden. "Mein Name ist Seras

Victoria." "Jetzt kenn ich deinen Namen aber du hast mir immer noch nicht

gesagt, wer ich für dich bin!" Seras schwieg einen Moment lang und sah sich um.

Diese Frau hatte sie davor bewahrt, in diesem Gewitter aus Stahl und Feuer eines

qualvollen Todes zu sterben und nur eine von viel zu vielen Leichen zu werden,

die sich schon wie das Korn nach der Ernte häuften. "Rip! Ich denke das wird das

Beste sein! Ich habe dir meinen Namen gesagt und so werde ich dich auch mit

deinen ansprechen." "Ausgezeichnet! Nun denn Seras, bereit einer Freundin in

Glück und Erlösung zu folgen?"

Seras lachte bei solchen Worten und antwortete lächelnd: "So lange diese

Erlösung nicht meine Seele betrifft bin ich dabei!" "So folge meinen Pfad!" Rip

lief langsam los und schien in den Flammen zu verschwinden, wie ein Trugbild,

das dem durstigen Verirrten in der Wüste Errettung vorgaukelt doch als sie näher

kam bemerkte sie zwischen den Flammenzungen einen schwarzen Pfad, ähnlich dem

gelben Backsteinweg zur Smaragdstadt. Nach einigen Stunden hatten sie endlich

die Stadtgrenze erreicht und liefen nun wieder durch knietiefen Schnee. Seras

war die Lauferei inzwischen langweilig geworden und so fing sie ein Gespräch an,

in der Hoffnung, mehr über ihre wundersame Retterin zu erfahren. "Rip..:" "Mmh?"

Der Freischütz blickte über die Schulter ohne mit dem gleichmäßigen, monotonen

Gang auf zu hören, der das einzige Geräusch in der sonst stummen Nacht erklingen

ließ und so die tote Stille durchschnitt. "Wie genau hast du mich eigentlich

gerettet?" "Kennst du die Oper, der Freischütz?" "Nein..." Rip ließ ein kleines

Stöhnen aus und murmelte irgend etwas von ungebildeten Angelsachsen. "Dann werde

ich sie dir am besten mal erzählen, es ist sowieso noch ein ganzes Stück bis zu

unserem Ziel. Der Freischütz handelt von einem jungen Mann, der, um die Hand

seiner Liebsten zu gewinnen, ein Zielschießen gewinnen muß. Doch kurz vor dem

Wettbewerb trifft er immer schlechter und so wendet er sich an einen Söldner,

der ihm unfehlbare Kugeln verspricht. Jener Söldner hatte seine Seele an den

Teufel, der in jenem Stück immer als Jäger Samiel erscheint, verkauft um das

Wissen zur Herstellung jener Kugeln zu erlangen. Er hatte vor, die Hände des

Jünglings mit Blut zu beschmutzen um dessen Seele, statt der seinen dem Teufel

als Pfand zu geben. Er gab dem jungen Mann sieben magische Kugeln, von denen die

letzte seine Liebe treffen sollte. Doch der Plan mißlang, da das Mädchen Schutz

durch einen heiligen Mann erfuhr. Am Ende holt der Jäger die Seele des

Söldners." "Dann hast du also deine magischen Kugeln benutzt um die Bomben noch

in der Luft abzuschießen?" "Ja!" Rip nickte leicht den Kopf während sie weiter

durch das schneebedeckte Feld lief, welches nun vom Vollmond und seinen

Geschwistern in ein schummriges Licht getaucht wurde. Seras sagte einige Minuten

nichts und dachte über die Geschichte, die Rip ihr erzählt hatte, nach. Nach

etlichen Minuten begann sie wieder zu reden. "Und bist du deinem Samiel schon

begegnet?" Rip blieb schlagartig stehen und blickte, auf ihre übergroße Waffe

gestützt, zu Seras, die noch bleicher wurde, als sie Rip's Gesicht, daß jetzt

nicht mehr der strahlenden Sonne, sondern eher dem düsteren Mond glich., sah.

"...Ja...ich habe ihn getroffen. Vor 13 Jahren auf einem Flugzeugträger vor

deiner Heimat. ...Wenn er etwas will, so läßt er sich durch nichts davon

abhalten, es sich zu nehmen. ... mit grausamer Gerechtigkeit löst er jede Schuld

ein. Es war ein Wunder, daß der ewige Soldat den Besuch des Jäger's überlebt

hat, doch wie du siehst...steht er vor dir." Seras war die Thematik unangenehm

geworden und so versuchte sie den Ball in ein anderes Tor zu schießen. "Wer war

dein Meister? Kannst du dich noch an ihn erinnern?" Die Schatten wichen wieder

aus Rips Gesicht und sie glich nun wieder mehr dem lebenspendenen Feuerball. Sie

lächelte verschlafen und fing an weiter zu laufen, so daß man kilometerweit das

Knirschen des Schnees hören konnte, der alles wie eine schützende Decke vor dem

Anblick der Greuel jener Tage bewahrte. "Er ist Vergangenheit für mich."

"Bedeutet er den gar nichts für dich? Ich meine, er hat dich erschaffen!" "Und

wenn schon. Mich interessiert nur meine Zukunft und auf die Vergangenheit mit

tränenden Augen zurück zu blicken hilft mir nicht. Du redest so, als ob du dein

2. Leben durch einen ganz tollen Nosferatu erfahren hast. Ist er denn so

perfekt, daß du ihn so verehrst?" Er perfekt? 13 Jahre "Fräulein Polizisten"

nervige Kommentare, ein riesiger, total peinlicher Hut "Doch er ist ganz in

Ordnung." "Wirklich?" Seras wußte, daß sie beim Lügen erwischt wurde und gab

sich geschlagen. "Nein. Er ist eigentlich ein sadistisches, versoffenes,

perverses, penetrantes Charakterschwein, aber an den wirklich wichtigen Punkten

in meinem Leben kann ich mich auf seine Hilfe verlassen." Rip lachte laut, als

sie dies hörte. "Also ist dein strahlender Held bloß ein Bauer mit dem Herzen am

richtigen Fleck?" "Ein Bauer ganz bestimmt nicht, eher ein Alptraum, ein

höllisches Monster, wenn er seinen Spaß mit dir haben will." "Du hast ja keine

Ahnung, was ein Alptraum ist! Ich hab einen gesehen: Ein Todesritter in Rot mit

nachtschwarzer Mähne auf einem eisernem Pferd." Rip klang verbittert. "Mein

Meister liebte die Farbe Rot. Und schwarze Haare hat er auch.........Bist du

schon mal mit einem SR-71 geflogen? Es ist ein Spionageflugzeug, das Mach 3

erreichen kann." "SR-71...?" "Ich jedenfalls noch nicht, aber mein Meister. Er

hat das Gerät aber total geschrottet. Ist in irgendein Schiff rein geknallt."

"SR-71...Schiff...kollidiert...mein Schiff...Mach 3...schwarze Haare..." Rip kam

ein schrecklicher Verdacht. "Sein Name...wie ist sein Name?" "Heh?" Seras hatte

gar nicht mehr auf Rip geachtet und war in ihre eigene kleine Traumwelt mit rosa

Elefanten und kleinen, weißen Mäusen, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen

wollen, versunken. "Sein Name! Wie ist der Name deines Schöpfers?!?"

"Al...Alucard, wie so?" "Alucard......ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA!!!" Rip bekam einen

fürchterlichen Lachanfall und Seras mußte sich fragen, ob ihre Retterin nicht

verrückt sei, sie konnte ja trotzdem wunderbare Kräfte besitzen, sie mußte ja

nur an ihren Meister denken. "Alles in Ordnung Rip?" "Und ich habe mich die

ganze Zeit gefragt, woher ich deine Augen kenne! ... Seras, der Mann, der dir

vor 13 Jahren das Leben, gab, wollt es mir vor 13 Jahren nehmen." "Ich verstehe

nicht ganz." "Du bist nicht nur irgendein Vampir, der seine Heimat verteidigt,

du bist ein Sklave, der Hellsing-Organisation, hab ich nicht recht?"

Seras fühlte, wie ihr ein Eiswürfel den Rücken runter lief und ihr Herz schlug

zum zerreißen schnell. "...Ja...ich bin ein Mitglied des Ritterordens. Und

jetzt? Wirst du mich jetzt töten?"

"Nein, meine Kleine. Ich werde dich jemanden vorstellen." Rip stapfte weiter

durch den Schnee, der wie zuvor bei jedem Schritt laut knirschte, während Seras

sie erstaunt anstarte, unschlüssig, was die Frau mit ihr vor hatte. Sie folgte

ihr weiter und sie kamen bei einer alten Scheune an, die wohl aus den 50er

Jahre des letzten Jahrhundert stammen mußte und schon viele Löcher im Dach und

in den Wänden hatte. Rip schob das Fronttor auf und Seras sah ihr Ticket aus

diesem Paradies der Schmerzen und der Pein: ein Hubschrauber, einer, mit dem man

Truppen transportieren und gleichzeitig mit dem Front-Mg und dem Mg an der

hinteren Tür kleine, feindliche Stellungen so einfach auseinandernehmen konnte,

als wenn man einer Fliege die Flügel ausreißt. Strahlend blickte Rip zu Seras

und winkte sie zu ihr. "Hilf mir, ihn raus zu schieben!" Das Fräulein Polizistin

ließ sich das nicht 2 mal sagen und innerhalb weniger Minuten saßen sie im

warmen Cockpit und flogen zu Rip's geheimnisvollem Ziel. "Bist du mit dem

Helikopter auch hierher geflogen?" fragte Seras nebenbei Rip, während sie

fasziniert auf die weiße Landschaft unter ihren Füßen blickte. "Nein, ich bin

von einem Flugzeug abgesprungen ." "Und woher wußtest du dann, daß in dieser

Scheune ein Helikopter war?"

"Wir haben in ganz Europa versteckte Fluchtgeräte, man muß nur wissen, wo man

suchen muß." Rip grinste wieder und in der Dunkelheit konnte selbst Seras mit

ihren Vampirsinnen nur ihre Silhouette und ihre Brillengläser, die im Licht des

Mondes vollkommen weiß erschienen, sehen, welche in ihren Glanz nur noch von den

Haifischzähnen übertroffen wurden. "Wer sind "Wir"" "Wir sind das- BOOM!!! Am

Heck gab es eine Explosion, die das ganze Cockpit in ein tiefes Rot tauchte.

"Verdammt, wo kam das her?" "Seras blickte aufs Radar, doch außer dem sich

bewegenden Radius konnte sie nichts sehen. "Da ist nichts!"

"Und woher kam dann die Explosion?" "...Ich hab gehört, daß die Yankees

Stealth-Helikopter besitzen. Ich glaube sie heißen Comanches!" "Mist...Kannst du

die Kiste fliegen- BOOM!!! Die 2. Explosion zertrümmerte die Scheiben und Rips

Haare wurden durch die Luft gepeitscht, als wäre sie eine Furie. Seras

schüttelte den Kopf. "NEIN!" Sie mußte brüllen, da der Krach der Motoren nicht

mehr von den Scheiben gedämpft wurde und die ganze Maschine beunruhigend stark

vibrierte. "MACH DIE TÜR AUF UND KNALL DIE VERDAMMTEN AMIS AB!!!" brüllte Rip,

während sie einer 3. Rakete, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts kam, mit einer Rolle

um die eigene Achse auswich. Währendessen kletterte Seras ins hintere Abteil und

baute nervös ihre Waffe zusammen. Als sie die Tür aufriß wurde sie fast nach

draußen gerissen und bei dem Wind, der ihr ins Gesicht blies konnte sie fast

nichts sehen. "RIP! WIRF MIR DEINE BRILLE RÜBER!" "WOZU BRAUCHST DU MEINE-" Rip

riß die Maschine zur Seite um einen Hagel kleiner, ungelenkter Raketen

auszuweichen, die in der Nacht wie Kugelblitze aussahen. "GIB SIE MIR EINFACH!"

Rip warf mit einer Hand die Brille nach hinten ohne zu zielen und Seras fing sie

mit der linken Hand, während sie mit der rechten Hand ihr Gewehr hielt. Als sie

das Nasenfahrrad aufsetzte ließ der Orkan in ihren Augen sofort nach und sie

konnte in "Ruhe" zielen. Sie setzte das Gewehr an und suchte mit den Ohren die

ungefähre Position eines der Comanches. Da, unter mir! Seras riß das Gewehr

nach unten, von wo ein Helikopter ankam um die ungeschützte Seite ihres Gefährts

zu zerfleischen. Sie zielte auf den Heckrotor und drückte ab. PENG!!! BOOM!!!

Der Schuß trennte das Heck von dem Hauptteil und die Maschine trudelte in

atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu, wo sie in einem gleißenden

Licht explodierte. Seras hatte keine Zeit sich zu freuen, als eine 4. Rakete

kurz hinter ihren Heckrotor explodierte. Die Schützin zielte auf den Piloten als

der Kampfhubschrauber an ihnen vorbeiflog und konnte sehen, wie keine Sekunde

nach dem PENG ihrer Waffe der Kopf des Piloten förmlich zerplatzte und der

Schütze wenige Sekunde danach den Schleudersitz betätigte. Doch auch er entkam

Seras totbringenden Kugeln nicht. Gerade als er seinen Fallschirm öffnen wollte

erklang ein PENG!!! Und seine Schulter samt Arm waren zu einem blutigen Stumpf

reduziert worden. "WO IST DER DRITTE? ICH HAB DREI GEZÄHLT!" rief es aus dem

Cockpit. "ICH KANN IHN NICHT SEHEN!" brüllte Seras zurück. Sie blickte aus

Helikopter nach hinten und sah wie der Comanche sein Mg auf ihre Maschine

richtete. "RUNTER!!! RUNTER!!!" Rip zog die Nase sofort nach unten und Seras

konnte sehen wie die Kugeln nur Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt vorbeischossen.

Rip grinste und bremste für eine Zehntelsekunde, so daß der amerikanische

Flieger genau über ihnen war. "MACH DIE TÜR ZU!!! JETZT!!!" Seras schloß die Tür

und Rip begann den Helikopter um 90 Grad um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Die

Rotoren begannen, die feindliche Maschine in 2 Teile zu zerhacken. Rip

beschleunigte leicht und das Messer begann sich langsam vor zu arbeiten. Als der

amerikanische Pilot bemerkte, was der Pfänder des Teufels vorhatte war es schon

zu spät und die Rotorblätter zerschnitten den Bordschützen. Der Pilot blickte

zum letzten Mal aus dem Fenster nach unten zur winkenden Rip, bevor die

Rotorblätter ihn zu einem unappetitlichen Fleischhaufen verarbeiteten. Als sie

die Maschine wieder in eine horizontale Lage brachte, konnte sie hören, wie der

Comanche in eine alte Eiche stürzte und explodierte, was ihr ein befriedigtes

Lächeln entlockte. Seras kam wieder nach vorn, sie trug immer noch Rip's Gläser,

und kehrte mit einer Hand die Glasscherben vom Sitz, während sie Rip mit der

anderen einen von zwei Pilotenhelme zuwarf. "SIEH MAL! HAB ICH HINTEN GEFUNDEN!"

Sie gab der Pilotin ihre Brille, während sie einen Helm aufsetzte, was auch Rip

tat, die jetzt erst den Krach bemerkte, der während des Kampfes von ihrem

Adrenalinschub unterdrückt wurde. Als die beiden so eine Weile saßen fragte Frau

van Winkle: "Also, was wolltest du mich vorhin fragen?"

Hi Leute! Erst hübschen Dank für all die REVIEWs, wollt ich nur mal so gesagt

haben. Achso. ich wollt noch fragen, ob ich im nächsten Kapitel eine Szene mit

den Geistern der Waffen einbauen soll. Eure Meinung einfach in die Reviews

reinschreiben.

Ansonsten noch ein schönes Leben!

maith

Deutsche Vergangenheit

"Nun, ich wollte wissen, wen du mit "Wir" meinst." Rip schaute auf ihre Uhr, die

aussah wie ein bunter Bär und lächelte Seras freundlich an. "Wir sind eh bald

da, dann klärt sich das von alleine."

"Wenn du meinst. Ich mach bis dahin noch ein bischen die Augen zu. Seras stellte

das Mikrofon ab und stellte den Sitz, welcher ihr jetzt hundert Mal gemütlicher

als beim ersten Probesitzen vorkam, in eine waagerechte Position. Schnell war

sie eingeschlafen, und auch wenn es Nacht war, hätte sie nichts in Welt aus

ihrem Bett herauskratzen können. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete befand sie

sich auf einer Wiese mit vielen großen Häusern im Hintergrund und alles sah aus

wie ein schlecht gezeichneter Comic. "Wo bin ich hier?"

"Du bist in meiner Welt, Willis. Der Geist der Jackalkanone-Welt, Willis" Vor

Seras stand ein kleiner fetter Glatzkopf in einem dreckigen Sweatshirt und einer

Waffe in der Hose, welcher eine schwarze, runde Sonnenbrille trug und ein großes

Loch im Kopf hatte. "Wer bist du?" "Ich bin der Geist des vergangenen Hellsing

Bandes, Willis!" "Wirklich?" "Nein...Ich bin der Geist deiner Jackal-kanone,

Willis!" "Was???" "Mit mir wirst du durch das Nakatomi Plaza rennen und

Terroristen erschießen. Du wirst Meteoriten sprengen und tote Menschen sehen,

Willis!" "Tu ich doch jeden Tag." "Ach du sprengst schon jeden Tag Meteoriten,

Willis?" "Nein, ich sehe jeden Tag tote Menschen." Der Geist der Jackalkanone

hockt in einer dunklen Ecke. "Wenn sie böse sind, wird es ganz kaaaaaaaaalt"

Seras sieht sich desinteressiert um. "Wo ist der Ausgang?" "DUUUUU

KOOOOOOMMMMMST HIIIIIEEEEER NIIIIIIIEEEEE MEEEEEEEHR WEEEEEEEEG,

WILLIIIIIIIIIS!" BOOM!!! Der Geist der Jackalkanone explodiert. "Denk dir mal

was Neues aus!" Auf einem Comichochhaus steht der Geist der Halkonnenkanone in

einem viel zu engen Seras Victoria-Kostüm und hält in einer Hand die

Halkonnenkanone. "Geist der Halkonnenkanone!!!" "Fräulein Polizistin!!!" Seras

knuddelt ihren Geist. "Oh Geist der Halkonnenkanone, wie komm ich hier wieder

weg?" "Du mußt meinen Abzug drücken" Der Geist der Halkonnenkanone zeigt seine

Familienplanung. "Was?" "Drück ihn!" "Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?" "Drück

iiiiiiihn!" Die Familienplanung kommt Seras immer näher. "Drück

iiiiiiiiiiiiihn!" "HILFE!" "DRÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIHN!!!!"

"Wach auf, wir sind da!" Seras schreckte auf und sah sich verwundert um. Als sie

erkannte, daß sie nicht mehr in der Geist der Jackalkanone-Welt war, sprach sie

innerlich ein kleines Gebet.

"Wo sind wir?" Rip grinste sie fröhlich an und sprach: "Wir sind auf der

Hindenburg 3. Der Basis meines Bataillons und jetzt folge mir bitte."

Hindenburg...3? Seras folgte Rip aus dem Helikopter, der jetzt nicht mehr als

ein rauchender Haufen verschmorten Stahls war, das darauf wartete eingeschmolzen

zu werden, um irgendein neues Kriegsgerät herzustellen, das den ewigen Zyklus

von Bauen-Vernichtung-Einschmelzen-Bauen aufs Neue erfahren durfte. Als Seras

die riesigen Gastanks sah, die die ganze Halle wie ein Dach überspannten, war

ihr klar, was die Hindenburg 3 war. "...Ein Luftschiff...ein riesiges

Luftschiff..." "Was ist?" Rip blickte über ihre Schulter und blieb bei dem

Anblick von Seras, welche fasziniert die Halle anstarte, als wäre sie aus Glas

und hinter den Scheiben befände sich das Paradies, stehen. "Das ist ein

Luftschiff, ein Zeppelin!" "Ja, ist sie. Was ist daran so besonders?" Seras

blickte sich weiter begeistert um, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind, daß zum 1. Mal

den Weihnachtsbaum sieht. "Wie groß ist es?" "Sie ist 865 m lang, falls du das

meinst." "...865...m...Wow!" Seras schaute mit glitzernden Augen zu Rip, die das

alles in keinster Weise zu berühren schien. "Kommst du dann bitte?" Rip ging los

und nach ein paar Sekunden folgte Seras ihr durch die dunkle Halle.

"Warum heißt es Hindenburg 3? Ich weiß, daß es mal ein Luftschiff vor fast

hundert Jahren gab, aber 3?"

"Unser erstes Schiff, die Hindenburg 2 war noch bis vor 6 Jahren in Einsatz,

dann beschloß der Major ein moderneres Schiff zu bauen, damit es dem

bevorstehenden Konflikt gewachsen sei."

"Soll das heißen ihr wußtet, daß Amerika Deutschland den Krieg erklären würde?"

Seras starte Rip entgeistert an, zweifelnd, ob sie der Person, die vor ihr stand

trauen konnte.

Bisher war ihr die Teufelsschützin wie eine vertrauenwürdige, nette, wenn auch

kranke, Freundin vorgekommen, doch die Worte, die jetzt ihr Gehör erreichten,

ließen solch eine Person nicht zu.

Rip betrachtete ihren Schützling mit kritischen Blick und ihr entging nicht der

von Sorgen geplagte Blick, der nun in Seras Gesicht wie ein Denkmal für die

Ewigkeit gemeißelt worden war, allen drohend, nicht die selben Fehler wie sie zu

begehen und ihr, dem Freischütz, zu vertrauen.

"Wir wußten, daß bald ein großer Schicksalsschlag der Menschheit bevorstand,

doch wer dazu Schwung holen würde, war uns unklar." Das Mißvertrauen schwand aus

Seras Augen, doch ein kleiner Rest blieb. Während sie weiter liefen, fielen ihr

die vielen Swastiken auf und in ihrem Herzen keimte ein furchtbarer Verdacht.

Sie kamen zu einer großen Metallwand mit 3 Aufzugstüren. Rip drückte den Knopf

und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Während des Betreten des

kleinen Räumchens bemerkte Seras, daß ein Bild vom "großen Führer" der Deutschen

mit erhobener Hand zum Gruße über jeder der Aufzugstüren hing und die

Eintretenden mit eisernem Blick musterte.

Im Zug der Vertikalen drückte Rip auf einen der vielen Knöpfe. Während sich die

Tür schloß und der Aufzug sich langsam in Gang setzte, studierte Seras die

technischen Daten des Schiffes, die golden eingerahmt an der Wand hingen. Das

Schiff wurde von 16 Strahltriebwerken mit je 20000 Ps angetrieben, die das

Schiff auf eine Geschwindigkeit von 380 Km/h beschleunigen konnte. Des weiteren

hatte es 20 Flakgeschütze und 14 Raketenabschussplattformen Die fliegende

Festung wurde von einem eigenen Atomreaktor angetrieben. BING! Der Aufzug hielt

an und Rip und Seras liefen aus dem Aufzug in eine Art Komandoraum. Überall

schrieen Leute Daten durch die Luft und die Finsternis, die durch die

horizontbreiten Frontfenster herein schien wurde nur ab und zu durch das

Aufflackern irgendeines Lichtchens der Instrumente erhält. Rip begann zu

salutieren und rief mit lauter Stimme: "Ruhm und Ehre dem Führer! Heil! Melde

gehorsamst, daß ich zurückgekehrt bin und Berlin nicht mehr existiert, Major!"

"Gute Arbeit, Leutnant van Winkle. Rühren sie sich." Seras bemerkte nun, daß Rip

zu einem drehbaren Ledersessel sprach, welcher jetzt sein Antlitz zu ihr wandte

und einen kleinen, molligen Mann mit blonden Seitenscheitel in einem weißen

Abendanzug erkennen ließ, der sprach: "Wie ich sehe haben sie uns Besuch

mitgebracht. Wollen sie mir das Fräulein nicht vorstellen, Leutnant?"

"Ihr Name ist Seras Victoria, ich habe sie in Berlin vor den Bomben gerettet und

sie half mir mehrere feindliche Hubschrauber vom Himmel zu holen. Leider ist

unser Hubschrauber jetzt nicht mehr zu gebrauchen." "Seras Victoria also..." Der

Major stand auf und ging langsam auf Seras zu, bis er nur noch einen halben

Meter von ihr entfernt war und auch wenn er kleiner als sie war, fühlte sie wie

gefährlich der Mann war, der vor ihr stand. "...Sag mir, Victoria...Von wo

kommst du?" "England." Seras Angst spiegelte sich so sehr in ihrer Sprache

nieder wie in einem ruhigen See ohne Wellen. "England! Du gehörst nicht zufällig

der Hellsing-Organisation an, oder?" "Ja." "Und trotzdem hilfst du einem meiner

Soldaten. Warum? Warum, Seras Victoria? Mmh?" "Weil wir einen gemeinsamen Feind

haben." Seras wagte es nicht, dem Major in die Augen zu sehen, wessen

Seelenspiegel nun ganz und gar von Frohlocken getränkt waren. "Ganz recht, wir

haben einen gemeinsamen Feind und das macht uns zu Verbündete, nicht?" "Ja."

Was will der Kerl? Worauf zum Teufel ist er aus?"

"Und auf Verbündete schießt man nicht, Stimmt's, Seras Victoria?" "Ja, das

stimmt"

"Also wird uns das gute alte England seine Grenzen kreuzen lassen, wenn einer

ihrer besten Soldaten ihnen sagt, daß wir Verbündete sind?" Seras schaute nun

zum ersten Mal in sein diabolisches Grinsen, das seinen Triumph perfekt

widerspiegelte. Also darauf war er aus!"

Langsam sagte Sie: "Ja!" "DANN AUF NACH ENGLAND! KAMERADEN IHR HABT SIE GEHÖRT,

SETZT DIREKTEN KURS AUF LONDON!!!" brüllte der Major und Alucards Zögling

spürte, wie der Gigant unter dem Getuschel des Personals auf der Brücke seinen

Kurs Richtung Nord-Westen setzte und die Turbinen warmliefen. "Seras Victoria,

du hast deinem Land gerade einen großen Gefallen getan, und uns natürlich auch.

Allianzen sind ein faszinierender Aspekt des Krieges, findest du nicht auch?"

Sie nickte leicht und weitete ihren Blick auf das schwarze Meer aus, daß sie

jetzt durch die riesigen Frontscheiben erkennen konnte. "Leutnant van Winkle,

geben sie unserem Gast ein angemessenes Quartier und ruhen sie sich etwas aus."

Rip führte Seras an den Schultern zum Aufzug, wo jene wieder zum Portrait sehen

mußte und sich fragte, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte. Der Leutnant drückte im

Aufzug wieder einen der vielen Knöpfe und jener erhob sich langsam. BING! Die

Tür ging auf und Seras befand sich auf eine Art Hoteletage. Sie stieg aus dem

Aufzug und lief versunken in ihren Gedanken neben Rip den Gang entlang. Als sie

um die Ecke bogen, traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Vampire! Sie konnte sie überall

riechen und als sie ihren Blick hob sah sie sie. Sie saßen an kleinen Tischen

oder auf einer der vielen Couches und spielten entweder Karten oder saugten an

einem Paket Blut. Sie waren angezogen wie Soldaten, die auf ihren nächsten

Einsatz warten; sie trugen alle die Hosen der normalen Uniform, hatten aber

ansonsten höchstens ein Tanktop an. Sie waren fast alle blond oder braunhaarig

und schlank und kräftig gebaut, so wie es die Propaganda der Nazis vor 80 Jahren

den Menschen eingebleut hatte. Sie waren die deutschen Übermenschen. Genannte

Menschen schauten alle schweigend zu Seras und Rip. Mitten im Saal erhob sich

einer der Vampire, ein großgewachsener Blonder mit einem freundlichen Gesicht

und streckte Seras die Hand aus.

"Alfred Schuster, schön ein neues Gesicht zu sehen." Zögerlich gab Seras ihm die

Hand und schüttelte sie. "Seras...Seras Victoria" Der Soldat lächelte und sprach

"Schön, Fräulein Victoria. Meine Kameraden und ich wünschen ihnen eine schöne

Zeit auf der Hindenburg 3."

Er streckte die Hand aus und sofort standen alle anderen auch. Wie im Chor

erklang es: "SIEG HEIL!!!" Seras nickte mehrmals verlegen zum Abschied und ging

schnell mit Rip weiter, die über ihr Verhalten schmunzeln mußte. Als sie wieder

auf einen leeren Gang waren stöhnte Seras laut und sprach zu Rip: "Sind auf

diesem Schiff alle Vampire?" "Nein." Rip lief gemütlich weiter. "Einige sind

auch Werwölfe."

Werwölfe?!

Hey Leute, Tja, was soll ich schon sagen...GEBT MIR KOMMIS!!!

ansonsten: noch ein schönes Leben

maith

Priester, Antichristen und Panzer

"Beeil dich! Ich will mich heute auch noch mal hinlegen!" rief Rip leicht wütend

während sie weiterlief um Seras ihre Kabine für die nächsten Stunden zu

zuweisen, in der Hoffnung danach endlich selbst ihren verdienten Schlaf zu

erhalten und sich von den Strapazen der vergangenen Nächte zu erholen, die sie

wie seit langem nicht mehr an das Äußerste ihre Kräfte getrieben hatten und ihr

nun nur noch wie ein nebliger Sonnenunterganges eines weiteren verlorenen Tages

vorkamen. Seras lief ihr hastig nach und nach wenigen Sekunden kamen sie an der

für sie vorgesehenen Kabine an. Sie standen vor einer massiven,

doppelschwingigen Eichentür, die als Rip sie öffnete, eine gemütliche Kabine mit

einem großen, vierpföstigen Sargbett, einer Bücherwand, einem kleinen

Schreibtisch und einer weiteren kleinen Tür, die wahrscheinlich zu einem Bad

führte, erschauen ließ. Seras trat ein und besah sich müde den Raum, während

Rip leise die Tür schloß. "Angenehmen Schlaf, Fräulein Victoria." Warum müssen

mich alle immer Fräulein nennen? "Gute Nacht, Rip." Sie hob die Hand zum Gruße

während sie zum Bett torkelte und sich noch in ihrem hautengen Neoprenanzug aufs

Bett fallen ließ, wobei sie nur unwillkürlich den Mechanismus zum Herabsenken

des Sargdeckels aktivierte. Was wohl Meister gerade macht?

BOOM!!!

Die halbzerfetzte Leiche in der schwarzen Hose und den braunen Lederstiefeln

lief weiter durch das Feld zerfetzter, toter Menschen auf den einsamen

Panzerfaustschützen zu, dessen Blick leer und verstört wurde beim Anblick des

Kadavers, der unbeirrt auf ihn zu ging während pechschwarzer Rauch aus allen

Teilen des Schlachtfeldes in den untoten Körper strömte und ihn langsam, Knochen

für Knochen, Muskel für Muskel wieder aufbaute und ein Fangzähne gespicktes

kaltes Lächeln erkennen ließ, was den Soldaten den kalten Schweiß in solch

großen Massen aus der Stirn treten ließ, daß er den geringsten Luftzug wie

einen eisigen Nordwind empfand.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann mit den teuflisch roten Augen, der sich aus der Leiche

gebildet hatte, hatte die Barrikaden, hinter denen sich der Schütze versteckt

hatte erreicht und streckte die Hand nach jenem aus, welcher jetzt das Gefühl in

seinen Gliedern endgültig verloren hatte und sich seinen Schicksal hingab. "Bete

zu deinem Gott, daß ich dir nicht in die Hölle folge, Kleiner!" Er hatte fast

sein Gesicht erreicht, als der Soldat kurz aufstöhnte, auf die Knie sank und

vornüber umkippte. In seinem Hinterkopf steckte eine Unterarmlanges Schwert mit

einem Griff, der verblüffend dem einer Maurerkelle ähnelte. Der Mann blickte vom

Soldaten auf in die Richtung, in die das Schwert zeigte und sah einen 2. Mann

auf ihn zu kommen, der in einem grauen Mantel mit unzähligen Einschußlöchern

und einem grauen Anzug drunter gekleidet war. Besagter Mann trug um den ein Hals

ein handgroßes, silbernes Kreuz und hielt in jeder Hand eines der Schwerter, mit

denen der Soldat erlöst wurde, welche der Mann in eine Abwehrposition

vereinigte, das dem Symbol der heiligen Kirche glich. Der Schwertkrieger blickte

durch seine runde Brille den Schwarzhaarigen freudig an und sprach:

"Nur Gott, dem Herrn, ist es erlaubt zu bestimmen, wann die Zeit eines jeden auf

dieser Welt zu Ende geht, und sein gerechtes Urteil darf nur durch seine

gläubigsten Diener vollzogen werden! Wer sich seiner gerechten Entscheidung

widersetzt soll vernichtet werden und in die tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle fahren,

Alucard, Monster!"

Alucard begann zu grinsen und fletschte die Zähne in der Vorahnung auf ein

erquickendes Ereignis. "Der Hund des Vatikans will mir etwas über den Zeitpunkt

meines Todes erzählen? Wie amüsant. Du sollst verrecken, Anderson, Mensch!"

Alucard griff in seinen Mantel und holte 2 riesige Pistolen heraus, seine

altgediente Joshua in der Hand Gottes und seine todbringende Jackal in der Hand

des Teufels, beide auf Andersons Brust und Haupt gerichtet , um ihn die Leiden

jener zu erzählen, die in den Fegefeuern seines Gottes auf Erlösung warteten.

"Möge das Massaker beginnen!" "Möge der Kreuzzug gegen das Böse vorgeführt

werden!" "AMEN!/AMEN!" schrieen beide und rannte mit übernatürlicher

Geschwindigkeit auf einander zu. Unter einem ohrbetäubenden Kampfschrei rammte

Anderson Alucard eines seiner Schwerter in die Brust und führte die Klinge von

dort zu seiner Schulter, wo sie blutrot wieder ins Mondlicht trat und Andersons

Kleidung rot bespritzte, aber der Paladin scherte sich nicht drum und schlug mit

der linken Faust Alucard so hart ins Gesicht, daß man die Knochen meterweit

brechen hören konnte und er mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.

Anderson sprang sofort hinterher und flog wie ein Geschoß auf Alucard zu um ihn

erneut mit seinen Damasterklingen zu versengen, doch Alucard drehte sich noch

während des Fluges und stieß sich von einem aus dem Boden ragenden Asphaltstück

ab, so daß er jetzt einen halben Meter tiefer auf Anderson zuflog. Als sie

genau übereinander waren jagte Alucard dem überraschten Kreuzritter ein Magazin

seiner Joshua in die Brust und schoß ihm mit der Jackal den halben Unterkiefer

weg, doch im Gegenzug schwang Anderson eines seiner Schwerter in das Gesicht des

Blutsaugers, der noch versuchte auszuweichen, aber es war zu spät und der Stahl

riß ihm die rechte Wange aus dem Gesicht und man konnte seine

rasiermesserscharfen Reißzähne sehen, die im Mondlicht weiß und rot vom Blut

schimmerten.

Beide landeten 20 m mit dem Rücken zum Kontrahenten gerichtet auf der

leergefegten Straße, auf der jetzt wie in einem der alten Westernfilme des

vergangenen Jahrtausends ein trockener Wind wehte und die Mäntel der Männer, die

ihren Anblick wieder dem Gegner darboten, wild flackern ließ. Sie wollten sich

schon wieder aufeinander stürzen als sie bemerkten, daß alle kleineren Steinchen

auf dem Boden wild herumsprangen und langsam begann der Boden zu Wackeln,

während die Fenster in den 5 und 6-geschossigen Reihenhäusern um ihnen herum

zerbrachen. Andersons Blick weitete sich und er rannte auf eins der Häuser, wo

er seine Klingen in die Wand rammte und als Kletterhilfe nutze. Alucard mußte

lachen, als er Anderson in einer höllischen Geschwindigkeit auf das Dach

klettern sah. "Was ist los, Schweinepriester? Hast du Angst gekriegt gegen den

Abkömmling des Satans zu kämpfen?" Anderson ließ ein grausiges Lächeln über

seine Lippen kriechen und sagte: "Vor dem Abschaum der Hölle habe ich keine

Angst, Blutsauger, aber ein Urangeschoß zwischen den Schultern ist ziemlich

schmerzhaft." Andersons Finger deutete auf die Ecke, die zur Straße, in der sie

bis vor kurzen noch gekämpft hatten, führte, wo die ersten Kanonenrohre sich

blicken ließen. Alucard begriff und rannte auf das selbe Gebäude zu, auf dem

auch der Kleriker stand, und lief die Wand einfach parallel zum Boden hinauf als

ob Newton nie sein Gesetz aufgestellt hätte und die Äpfel gehn Himmel fallen

würden.

Als er oben ankam warf ihm der Priester einen verächtlichen Blick, wie ihn

selbst die Führer des 3. Reiches beim Anblick einer minderwertigen Rasse nicht

zur Schau stellen konnten, zu.

"Der Herr schuf die Gesetzte der Physik, damit die Welt nicht im Chaos

versinke!"

"Gesetzte sind da um gebrochen zu werden." Das Beben wurde lauter und beide

blickten über die Dachkannte, was ihnen 6 Stahlmonster zeigte, die sich durch

Straßen wälzten und alles in ihrem Weg unter ihren massiven Eisenketten in

Sekunden verdichteten.

"Judaspriester, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Waffenstillstand, so lange bis

diese Kolosse nur noch brennende Haufen Schrotts sind?" sprach Alucard ohne

seinen Blick von den Panzern wenden, die jetzt in die nächste Straße einbogen,

wo wieder die Scheiben zu brechen begannen. "Diese Spielzeuge des Götzen Mars

sind zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt eine größere Gefahr für die Lämmer des Herrn in

dieser Stadt als der Antichrist. Ich denke der Allmächtige würde eine Allianz

begrüßen." Ein wahnsinniges Grinsen breitete sich über Andersons gesamtes

Gesicht aus als er losrannte und den Panzern über die Dächer folgte. Alucard

rannte ihm strahlend hinterher, wohlwissend, was ihn erwartete. Während er lief

fiel ihm auf, wie wunderschön der Eifelturm im Rot der brennenden Stadt aussah

und das Schreien und Klagen der im Feuer eingeschlossenen Menschen war ein Genuß

für ihn; sein Herz frohlockte beim Gedanken an vor Schmerz schreienden

Sterblichen, denen das Blut in den Adern kochte und die Haut, Augen und Lippen

zerplatzten während ihre Fleisch von den Knochen versengt wurde und diese durch

die Hitze zersplitterten. Er konnte den bevorstehenden Kampf kaum erwarten und

war fast erleichtert als Anderson vom Dach auf den ersten Panzer sprang und mit

seinen Schwertern den Turm vom Gestell trennte und unter gequälten Schreien Blut

aus dem nun entstanden Spalt hervorquoll, doch der Heidenjäger kümmerte sich

nicht weiter darum und sprang vom Giganten auf den nächsten. Kaum war jener vom

Gerät abgesprungen landete schon Alucard darauf und riß den Waffenturm mit einem

einzigen Tritt endgültig vom Panzer herunter, so daß er die Überreste des

Schützen sehen war, dem der ganze Oberkörper fehlte und durch eine glatte,

blutige Schnittstelle ersetzt wurde. Alucard riß Reste aus dem Sitz und sprang

in die Maschine, wo er den Kopf des Pfarrers mit einer Hand packte und wie ein

blutiges, rohes Ei zerquetschte. Als hinaussprang, schickte er noch eine 13 mm

Kugel auf dem Weg in den Treibstoffstank.

BOOM!!! Der Panzer explodierte in einer riesigen Stichflamme doch Anderson hatte

schon sein nächstes Ziel erreicht und trennte mit einem einzigen Schnitt das

Kanonenrohr vom Turm. Die Luke sprang auf und der Schütze packte das Mg, welches

prompt seine Botschaft auf den Vollstrecker regnen ließ, doch dieser kümmerte

sich nicht um die zusätzlichen Löcher in seinem Mantel und filetierte den

Schützen von der linken Hüfte bis zur rechten Schulter. Gleich darauf rammte er

seine Schwerter in die Fahrerluke und schnitt diese wie ein angefressenes Stück

aus einem Apfel heraus, so daß sich der Fahrer nun genau unter ihm befand und

Anderson ihn an der Schulter packte und vor die Ketten des noch fahrenden

Panzers warf.

Alucard hatte indessen einen Schützen von seinem Mg gerissen auf dem Kanonenrohr

des Stahlungetüms gepfählt, doch kaum war dies Werk getan, beugte er sich über

den Vorderrand des Fahrzeuges und hielt seine beiden Pistolen in den schmalen

Sehschlitz, während er breit grinste. PENG!!! PENG!!! Der Panzer begann zu

schlingern und rastet schließlich in eines der ausgebrannten Gebäude, welches

prompt unter höllischen Krach einstürzte und einen weiteren Panzer unter sich

begrub, was die ganze Straße in dichten Rauch einhüllte, ähnlich dem am 11.

September 2001, der den Grundstein für diesen irrsinnigen Krieg setzte.

Er blickte sich lachend um und sah wie sein Rivale den nächsten Metallblock mit

den Worten "VERABSCHIEDE DICH!!!" beim darüber laufen in zwei identische Teile

zerteilte und diese laut krachend und Asphalt zerschmetternd auseinander fielen.

Eines der Besatzungsmitglieder schien noch zu leben und versuchte aus dem Wrack

zu kriechen, doch bevor Anderson sich auf den Soldaten stürzen konnte zerplatzte

er wie eine Knallerkette zu Silvester. Mit wutentbrannten Herzen starte der

Priester zu Alucard, der mit rauchenden Colts zu ihm herüber grinste, als wäre

es ein Versehen gewesen und er bete um Vergebung. Anderson wollte sich gerade

auf das Nachtgespenst stürzen, als ein Knall die gereizte Atmosphäre zerriß und

er gegen die nächste Hauswand geschossen wurde, die unter der Wucht des

Einschlages wie ein steinernes Kartenhaus zusammenbrach und den

Untotenschlächter unter sich begrub. Der König der Vampire blickte sich um und

erspähte den letzten Panzer, dessen Lauf rauchend auf die eingestürzte Mauer

gerichtet war und nun auf ihn zielte. Alucard lief langsam auf den späten

Nachfahren einer Superwaffe der Tommys vor hundert Jahren zu; selbst als der

Panzer auf ihn schoß duckte er sich nur kurz und die Kugel schlug in eines der

Wracks ein, was dieses zur Explosion und in der schwärze der Nacht Alucards Züge

in einem bedrückend düsteren Licht betonte, während dieser weiter auf sein Ziel

zu ging. Beim Erreichen seines Zieles spürte er wie die Turbine wieder auf die

maximale Leistung hochfuhr um die Insassen von diesem Schlachthaus des

Wahnsinnes in sicherere Gefilde zu bringen, aber der Vampir ließ es gar nicht

erst so weit kommen, indem er seine Hand in die Forderseite hineinrammte und

seinen blutverschmierten Handschuh, das Herz des Fahrers haltend, wieder heraus

zog. Die Turmluke öffnete sich und der farbige Schütze sprang heraus und

versuchte weg zu rennen.

Alucard zog nur grimmig seine Jackal, die ihr stählernes Maul auf den Flüchtigen

richtete um diesen Stück warmen Fleisches aus der Brust zu reißen und sich

rauchend die Zunge zu lecken.

PENG!!! Der nun einbeinige Mann schleppte sich stöhnend und eine blutige

Blutspur hinterlassend über den kalten Boden. PENG!!! Von seinem Hintern war nur

noch ein blutiger Stummel übrig. PENG!!! PENG!!! Der Soldat besaß keine Arme

mehr und begann zu weinen und irgendwas von "Lucy...Joshua...Christin" zu

murmeln. PENG!!! Vom Krüppel war nur noch Kopf und ein Stück Hals übrig. Alucard

lief langsam zum blutigen Gefängnis des Verstandes, packte es und sprach zu dem

noch schluckenden und angstvoll blickenden Gesicht: "Krieg ist ein Spiel für

Profis und wer auf seine schwachen Karten setzt ist selber schuld..."

Als der Herrscher der Nacht an der eingestürzten Wand ankam, fand er nur noch

ein paar Bibelseiten, die an den spitzen Metallstäben aus dem Beton und scharfen

Kanten der Wracks hingen. Alucard mußte bei dem seltsamen Anblick grinsen und

sprach leise vor sich hin: "Schön auch in Zukunft einen angemessenen Gegner, ha,

ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!!" Alucards kichern wurden zu einem wahnwitzigen Lachen

während er hinauf auf die abgebrochene Straßenlaterne starte, auf der der Kopf

des Schützen wie ein Leuchtturmlicht gespießt war und nun über die zerfleischten

Leichen seiner Kameraden und glimmenden Metallhaufen wachte.

London und der Regen von Blut

Alucard spürte wie das Handy in seiner Brust vibrierte, als wäre es ein

kolbenförmiges Gerät aus Plastik, daß jeden Abend die Gelüste vieler Frauen

befriedigt und als Ersatz für ihre geplatzten Traumseifenblasen dient. Er holte

es heraus und drückte den Knopf, hoffend das Brummen würde endlich verstummen

und seine empfindlichen Sinne entlassen, damit er sie im nächsten Kampf wieder

uneingeschränkt nutzen konnte, um die Männer durch den Reißwolf zu ziehen, ihre

Frauen zu schänden und ihre Kinder zu verstümmeln und zu verstören, auf das sein

Gesicht sie den Rest ihres erbärmlichen Lebens verfolgen würde.

"Alucard?" Aus der Telefonleitung tönte Integra's aufgeregte Stimme, die

kaum ihren Zorn zurückhalten konnte, als ob man sie so eben mißbraucht habe und

sie müsse sich auch noch für die Schandtat bedanken.

"Ja, Integra?..." Sir Hellsing's Diener sprach in einem spöttischen Ton, der

Mrs. Fairbrook's Laune nicht besonders besserte, was aber in keinsten Falle

Alucard's Ziel war.

"Verschwinde aus Paris, die Stadt ist verloren, wir brauchen dich in London.

Die elenden Burgerfresser starten laut unserem Geheimdienst eine Großoffensive

gegen Großbrittanien und wir benötigen jeden einzelnen Mann an der

Heimatfront!" Für den Pfähler waren die Worte ein Genuß und er malte sich

zähneleckend das Blutbad aus, daß entstehen wird, wenn er im guten, alten

England ankommen würde.

"Verstanden, meine Meister." Biep! Alucard hatte das Handy ausgeschaltet und in

den Mantel gesteckt, derweil er der Mond über dem nun brennenden Turm Gustav's

in seiner roten Farbe bestaunte, der die nun leeren Straßenzüge der einstigen

Stadt der Liebe, traurig über seine Einsamkeit, erhellte. Wie komm ich jetzt

schnell und bequem nach London?.........Mit dem Schiff dauert es zu lange, aber

woher soll ich jetzt ein Flugzeug kriegen?

BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! Weitere amerikanische Bomben verwandelten Paris in das

elende, tote Gegenstück Berlins, das zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr mehr

war als ein rauchender, zertrümmerter Grabstein für Millionen von Menschen, die

jetzt unter Schutt und Asche begraben lagen oder auf den Straßen verhungerten

oder erfroren.

Es gibt doch genug Flugzeuge von der anderen Seite des Ozean's! Alucard

blickte hoch zum rauchschwarzen Himmel und sah einen weiteren Bomber anfliegen,

um eine weitere Ladung explosiven Stahls abzuwerfen und zur Heimatbasis zurück

zu kehren.

Alucard grinste und die Schatten in seiner Maske aus Wut, Hass und Wahnsinn

wuchsen gleich denen auf seinen Körper in Sekunden auf solche Größe, daß seine

gesamte Gestalt nur noch von Schwärze ausgefüllt war, und diese Nacht in der

Nacht zerplatzte zu tausenden Fledermäusen, die im Schwarm auf den Bomber

zuflogen, wo sie sich auf den Tragflächen wieder in den Sohn des Anklägers

verwandelten, der seine rechte Hand tief in das Metall des oberen hinteren

Leitwerk's krallte, um nicht von der Maschine gerissen zu werden. Nach ein paar

Minuten kamen sie auf dem Stützpunkt des Fliegers an und der Graf sah, wie

tausende Soldaten in die Bäuche großer Armeetransportflugzeuge marschierten und

einige Maschinen schon in Richtung Meer starteten. Er begriff nun, was Integra

mit großer Invasion meinte und riß ohne den geringsten Widerstand das Leitwerk

vom Flugzeug, während er von dem hinunter sprang und seine beiden Witwenmacher

aus seinem Mantel holte. Alucard wußte, daß er sein Ziel, eine startender

Transporter, so nicht erreichen würde und begann in Richtung Erde zu feuern, um

den Rückschlag zu nutzen, damit er ihn vom Boden abstoße; ein paar Sekunden

später explodierten die Köpfe, Arme und Körper dutzender Soldalten auf den

Rollfeld, doch als sie zu den Sternen schauten, konnten sie beim Leuchten

kleiner Lichtblitze nur ein rotes Flattern im Wind sehen, daß sich in einem

flachem Winkel der Erde nahte. Der Schatten des Meisters der Finsternis

hinterließ eine blutige Spur menschlicher Glieder, Organe und Blutes, doch

dieser war zufrieden mit seinem nun extrem verlangsamten Fall, der ihn nun

sicher auf seine Fahrkarte nach England bringen würde. Sein Erste-Klasse-Sitz

begann zu beschleunigen und hob langsam vom Boden ab; Alucard steckte seine

Joshua weg und zog seine Arme an, um einen möglichst geringen Luftwiderstand zu

haben. BUMM! Alucard hockte halb kniend mit der Jackal in der Hand, auf dem

linken Bein gestützt über der Pilotenkanzel, während er sich mit der rechten

Hand in der Außenhülle fest gekrallt hatte und sein Mantel und seine langen,

pechschwarzen Haare wild im Wind wirbelten, als wollten sie sich wie ein

gefangenes Tier von seinen Häschern befreien. Es dauerte nicht lange und das

Flugzeug trat durch die Wolken, wo es sich mit den Mitgliedern 6 anderer

Geschwader traf. Es müssen fast 200 Maschinen gewesen sein, in jedem mehrere

Dutzend Soldaten. Das Floß des Unsterblichen begab sich zum hintersten Punkt der

Formation, so daß niemand den Untotenkönig bemerkte, der jetzt spürte, wie er

dem Ort seiner jahrelangen Einkerkerung näher kam. Endlich durchbrach sein Ross

und seine Herdenmitglieder den zarten Vorhang aus Dunst und Kälte und Alucard

konnte London sehen, daß aufgeregt blinkte, als wäre jede einzelne Lampe in der

Metropole einer ihrer Nerven und sieh wußte, was auf sie zu flog. "TOD!

VERNICHTUNG! VERGESSEN!" brüllte Alucard durch das Brummen der Motoren in die

kalte Nacht und er sah, wie sich die Mäuler der Stahlvögel weiteten und hunderte

Männer gebar, die zur Erde flogen. Das war das Signal, auf das der alte Mann

gewartet hatte und seine Klauen gruben sich tiefer in das Fleisch seines Rappen

und riß es ihm von den Knochen, auf daß seine Insassen durch das Loch in den

frostigen Tod gesogen wurden und die scharfen Knochen des Rappen ihnen tief ins

Fleisch schnitten, so daß ihr Blut in Alucards Gesicht sprühte, welches sich

dieser genüßlich ableckte. Der Antichrist sprang von der der Kriegsmaschinerie

und holte seine Joshua wieder heraus, mit deren Griff er einem

Fallschirmspringer noch im Falle das Gesicht einschlug und einem anderen den

Fallschirm vom Rücken schoß, so daß dieser ohne Hoffnung auf ein Leben nach

diesem Fall von vielen in seinem Leben, sein es persönliche oder militärische,

sich der Mutter Erde in rasanter Geschwindigkeit näherte. Die Gefallenen

öffneten jetzt alle simultan ihre Regenschirme, in Alucards kranken Genie setzte

sich eine neue Idee fest. Noch bevor er auf den ersten Schirm knallte, steckte

er seine Waffen weg und begann den Retter eines jeden Freifliegenden noch im

Fall mit seinen Krallen zu packen und eine sich erweiternde Narbe in ihn zu

reißen. Als er in Höhe des Besitzers ankam, trat er diesem ins Gesicht, um sich

wieder in die Höhe zu katapultieren, was für diesem in weit mehr als nur einer

gebrochenen Nase endete. Alucard flog nun wie eine Kanonenkugel auf sein

nächstes Opfer zu riß es mit einer Hand auf Bauchhöhe in 2 Teile. Beim wieder

einsetzenden Fall steuerte er auf einen molligen Waffenträger zu und packte

seine beiden Hände, an denen er sich wieder nach oben schwang und sie dem Ami

dabei ausriß. Die Amerikaner verstanden langsam, was an den qualvollen Schreien

schuld war und begannen voller Hass und Kampfrausch auf Alucard zu feuern, der

sich wieder auf dem Weg nach oben befand, und trafen dabei auch eigene

Kameraden, die nun schlaff zu Boden segelten. Wohlwissend, daß die Kugeln ihm

ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den Fersen waren lenkte er seinen Flug auf die

Turbine eines der Flugzeuge, auf die er, eine tiefe Beule hinterlassend, landete

und sofort zur nächsten sprang und von dieser wieder zu den Fallschirmspringern.

Die wenige Zentimeter hinter dem Vampir einschlagenden Kugeln trafen zuerst die

Turbine und durchlöcherten dann die treibstoffgefüllten Flügel, die sofort

explodierten. Alucard war nur so weit vor der Explosion entfernt, daß seine

schwarze Mähne nicht anbrannte, doch die Druckwelle gab ihm solch einen Schwung,

daß er fast parallel zum Boden durch die gegnerischen Reihen flog. Beim Erkennen

seiner Möglichkeiten holte Alucard wieder seine Freundschaftsgrüße heraus und

begann mit dem Schüssen seine Richtung zu beeinflussen. Dutzende Springer wurden

von Kugeln des Massenmörders zerfetzt oder verkrüppelt und die Augen des

Irrsinn's weiteten sich vor Extase beim Anblick des vielen Blutes, daß wie ein

roter Nebel zur Erde fiel.

BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!

Dutzende Yankees, die in der Nähe der nun auftauchenden, schwarzen Wolken

schwebten, zerriß es und auch Alucard wurde ein Bein abgesprengt. Während sich

sein Bein wieder regenierte blickte er zum Boden und sah hunderte Lichtblitze,

die von den vielen Flakgeschützen stammten und um ihm herum tauchten jetzt

unzählige der schwarzen Wolken auf. Er spürte, wie sich Schrapnell in seinen

Körper bohrte, doch er beachtete es nicht.

Unter einem großen Aufschrei schossen aus seinem Körper schier unendlich viele,

riesige Schattenklauen und Hundeköpfe mit durchtrieben blickenden, roten Augen

zwischen ihnen, die zusammen wie 2 gigantische, schwarze Flügel aussahen und

plötzlich schwebte Alucard in der Luft, ohne von der Schwerkraft berührt zu

werden. Mit einem weiteren, markerschütternden Schrei streckte er sein Arme fast

greifend nach den über ihn schwebenden Flugzeugen aus und die Schatten schossen

blitzschnell in die selbe Richtung. Sie begannen, die Tragflächen, Turbinen und

Rumpfe zu zerreißen, -fleischen, -trümmern. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden färbte

sich der ganze Himmel rot von den explodierenden Blechadlern, die nun wie Feuer

in der Offenbarung vom Himmel regneten. Soldaten knallten gegen die Feuerbälle

und wurden zu einem kleinem Scheißhaufen aus Fleisch reduziert oder brannten

lichterloh in den dunkelrußenden Flammen und wer von der biblischen Strafe des

jüngsten Gerichts verschont wurde, wurde von den Schatten des Teufelssohnes

verschlungen und als blutiger Rest mit fehlenden Gliedern und Bißwunden zur Erde

geworfen, wo sie wie ein Regen aus Tod, Blut und Schmerz herabregneten. Die

Flugzeuge landeten größtenteils im Meer oder der Themse, wo sie zischend

untergingen und London in einen dichten Nebel des Vergessens hüllten, das Grauen

verdeckend, das überall lag, und noch Generationen in Erinnerung bleiben würde.

Der Höllensproß hörte jedoch nicht auf zu metzeln und ging weiter im Territorium

seines Erzfeindes auf Jagd. Als er einen der wenigen Überlebenden fand

zerplatzte er wieder zu tausenden von Fledermäusen, die um den Totgeweihten

chaotisch umherflogen, wie ein schwarzer Wirbel, und ihm kleine Stücke aus dem

Körper rissen. Die Snackbar schrie vor Schmerz auf, doch der Schwarm ließ keine

Gnade walten und nagte ihn bis auf die Knochen ab, um danach zum nächsten zu

fliegen, wo sie ihm zu erst die Augen ausrissen und sich dann in Alucard

verschwanden, der sich um den Fallschirmspringer von hinten festklammerte und

ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte: "Möchtest du jetzt sterben?"

"Ja...Ja...JA!" Alucard grinste und rammte seine Zähne in den Hals des

Unglücklichen, der nach dem ersten Schreck nun freudig und erleichtert lächelte

bis ihm Alucard den letzten Tropfen Blut ausgesaugt hatte und ihm den Kopf ohne

Mühe abbiß, welcher nun eingetrocknet und blutverschmiert zu Boden fiel. Der

Blutsauger grinste bei diesem Anblick und löste sich wie eine verblassene

Erinnerung auf.

An der großen Frontscheibe der Hindenburg 3 stand Major kritikergleich vor dem

Bild namens London und der Regen von Blut und lachte leise vor sich hin.

"Ein Mensch? Nein! Ein Tier? Nein! Ein Monster? Ja!"

Erde, Himmel, Zeit und ihre Glieder

"Herr Major, wir befinden uns jetzt 15 km vor der britischen Küste, sollen wir

das Schiff stoppen? Es wäre sicherer für uns, die Grenze erst öffnen zu lassen."

Fragte der großgewachsene Offizier, dessen Brust zum Brechen schwer war vom

ganzen Gold und Lametta, das in seiner Farbpracht nur noch von den wilden

Tänzerinnen beim Karneval in Brasilien übertroffen wurde.

Der Spezialagent von Nr.18 erwiderte nichts und hob die Hand, die nicht hinter

seinen Rücken verschränkt war, und ließ sie wie ein Fallbeil nieder sausen, das

erst stoppte als seine Schneide und der Horizont eine Gerade bildeten. "Jawohl,

Major..."

Integra blickte befriedigt in die endlosen Tiefen ihres Tees und lächelte als

kleine, rote Tropfen wie eine Marschtrommel vor einem Gefecht an die Scheibe

klopften und diese tiefe Pfützen bildeten, in denen immer wieder der dunkle

Spiegel durch den Einschlag eines Beckens oder Unterarms zerbrochen wurde. Ihr

Sessel war bequem und ließ sie die gleiche Sicherheit spüren, die die Britten in

bisher jeden großen Krieg genossen. Festung England hatte ein weiteres Mal seine

Uneinnehmbarkeit bewiesen und würde es auch in Zukunft tun, sollte dies nötig

sein.

"Perfektes Timing, mein Sklave."

UUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!!!! UUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!!!!

BENG!!! Die Tür sprang auf und Walter kam herein gestürzt, als wäre es sein

Versprechen einem alten Kameraden gegenüber gewesen.

"Lady Integra, bitte kommen sie sofort in den Kontrollraum! Keuch, Keuch..."

"Was ist los Walter, ich dachte Alucard hat die Yankees vom Himmel geholt?" In

Lord Hellsings Augen sammelte sich Entsetzen, als würde gerade eine Falle

zuschnappen, die man als einzige von allen im Wald übersehen hatte.

"Die amerikanischen Streitkräfte scheinen eine Offensive von See aus zu starten.

Bitte kommen sie jetzt!"

Der Butler rannte los und Integra folgte ihm ohne zu zögern in den als

Kommandoraum dienenden Atombunker, der jetzt in schummriges Rotlicht getaucht

war. Als sie in besagten Raum ankam sah sie schon das Chaos, das die Aktion der

Amis verursacht hatte, welches aus hektisch hin und her rennenden Offizieren,

verzweifelten Versuchen um Aufmerksamkeit und einen Geruch bestand, den der

Ritter sofort als Angstschweiß identifizierte, bestand. "Was ist hier los,

General?" schrie sie zu dem ergrauten Hünen mit Schnauzer, Adlernase und

mandelbraunen Augen, der seinen Blick kurz vom großen Monitor vor ihm abwand,

Integra anstarte und sie mit einer kurzen Blickgeste dazu aufforderte auf

besagte Bildröhre zu schauen, auf der ein Radar zu sehen war, das einen riesigen

Fleck auf die Küste der Heimat zuschwamm.

"Ist das ein Schiff?" "Nein!" "Aber was ist sonst so groß?" "Wir haben nicht die

geringste Ahnung, aber die Geschwindigkeit von 240 km/h schließt einen Kreuzer

schon mal aus."

"Sir, das Objekt hat direkten Kurs auf den Londoner Hafen genommen und es macht

keinerlei Anstalten zu bremsen." Ein Mitglied des Personals hatte sich von

seinem Stuhl zum General umgewand und setzte fort. "Die Maschinerie wird bei

ihrem derzeitigen Tempo in ungefähr 1 Minute mit dem Hafen kollidieren!" Wer

ist so blöd und würde einen ganzen Kreuzer oder was auch immer so sinnlos aufs

Spiel setzen? Der Blick der Jungfrau wurde leer bei dem Gedanken, an die vielen

Tote, die beim Aufprall des Leviathans entstehen würden, nur weil ein einziger

Comander verrückt geworden war. Sie und der Heerführer schauten beide

entgeistert zum Monitor, auf dem der Fleck immer näher kam und Integra stellte

sich innerlich eine Uhr vor, die die Sekunden bis zum Aufschlag maß. TAP, TAP,

TAP 30 Sekunden TAP; TAP, TAP 20 Sekunden TAP, TAP, TAP 10 Sekunden TAP, Tap 3

Sekunden, gleich würde sie den Putz von den Wänden rieseln sehen, TAP, TAP, TAP,

jeden Augenblick würde das Licht kurz aufflimmern, TAP, TAP, TAP, gleich hat der

Fleck die Kaimauer erreicht, TAP!!!-----TAP, TAP, TAP. Der Fleck schob sich

einfach weiter über den Bildschirm und sie hatte auch keinen Staub in ihrem

Haar.

"Was ist los? Warum ist dieses Ding nicht mit der Mauer kollidiert? Warum fliegt

das Teil immer noch über das Radar?" FLIEGEN!!! "GENERAL, DAS WAR WIRKLICH EIN

SCHIFF; EIN LUFTSCHIFF!!!" Der Militär sah von seinem Podest zu ihr hinunter und

musterte sie mit einem Blick, der sowohl Zweifel als auch Übereinstimmung

durchblicken lies. "Mir ist nicht bekannt, daß die Kollonisten Zeppeline

einsetzen? Glauben sie wirklich, das dies ein Luftschiff ist, Lord Hellsing?"

Er hatte Recht. Seit wann besaßen die Amerikaner Himmelkreuzer besaßen,

abgesehen von den kleinen, die die Yankees bei ihren lächerlichen

Foodballspielen zur Proklamation irgendwelcher unnützer Produkte nutzten. Er war

sollte sonst in ihren Luftraum eindringen?

"General, wir bekommen einen Funkspruch rein. Er stammt von einem der

überlebenden, deutschen Geschwader. Sie sagen, sie gehören zum letzten

Bataillon, aber unsere Rechner wissen von keiner Gruppe, die so heißt!" Bei den

Worten "letztes Bataillon" wurde Integra hellhöhrig und fuhr den Seargent an:

"Stellen sie das laut, SOFORT!" Der Mann stellte sofort den Lautsprecher auf und

die Eiskönigin erkannte sofort, jene selbstbewußte, nach Krieg lüsterne Stimme.

"Spreche ich da mit dem Hauptquartier? Ja? Sehr schön, hier ist das letzte

Bataillon und wir bitten um "Asyl" im guten alten England." "WIE KANN ES

MILLENIUM WAGEN EINEN FUSS AUF DIESES GEHEILIGTE LAND ZU SETZEN? WAS ERLAUBT IHR

VERDAMMTEN NAZIS EUCH? WOHER NEHMT IHR EUCH DAS RECHT SO DREIST HIER

AUFZUTAUCHEN???" brach Integra los.

"Ah, das liebe Fräulein Hellsing. Wie lange haben wir uns nun nicht mehr

gesehen? 16 Jahre? Oder waren es 17? Es ist egal, ich wollte sowieso nicht mit

ihnen reden, sondern mit dem General." Sagte der Major so zuckersüß, dass es

jedem Kind, sei es noch so süchtig nach Zucker in jedweder Form, schlecht

geworden wäre, aber der General ließ sich davon nicht beirren und sprach mit

gebieterischer Stimme: "Nennen sie ihren Rang und exakte Zugehörigkeit und ich

werde entscheiden, ob eine weitere Diskussion nötig ist!" "Aber gern! Ich bin

Montana Maximillion, Major und Führer des letzten Bataillons des 3.

Großdeutschen Reichs. Meine Kameraden und ich bitten um Zuflucht und Support auf

der Insel, der Kontinent konnte sich ja nicht lange halten."

"General, auf ein Wort..." flüsterte die Lady aus Stahl zum Befehlshaber und als

dieser seinen Kopf ihr zuwand sah sie ihn mit einem Blick an, der weit mehr als

nur tausend Worte sagte, sondern auch Wut, Mißtrauen und Hass schrie.

"Entschuldigung sie mich bitte für einen Moment." Sprach der General und ging

mit Integra vor die Tür der Einsatzzentrale. Nur zu, ich habe alle Zeit der

Welt..."

"Sie mögen mein Vorgesetzter sein, aber ich werde keine Zusammenarbeit mit

diesen Monstern dulden! Sie werden uns in den Rücken fallen, sobald wir auch nur

ein Auge schließen und unsere Wunden lecken!" "Warum sollten wir ihnen nicht

vertrauen? Sie sind eine der wenigen überlebenden Truppen vom Kontinent und sie

wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass wir jeden einzelnen Mann in diesem Krieg

brauchen." "Wie lange haben sie ihr Amt inne, dass sie nicht wissen, wenn sie

grade den Wolf mit kreidefeiner Stimme ins Haus lassen, um auch das letzte

unschuldige Lamm zu verschlingen! Sie haben grad mit dem Erzfeind des Landes

gesprochen, der es schon vor fast 80 Jahren zerstören wollte!" fauchte ihn

Integra mit einer bebenden Stimme der Stärke 12 an und ließ den Militär für ein

paar Sekunden fast zusammenschrecken, doch jener faste sich schnell wieder und

blaffte sie an. "Was erlauben sie sich, so mit mir zu reden? Ich bin der Leiter,

der Feldherr, auf dem das Volk seine ganze Hoffnung setzt! Ich führe das Volk

an! In diesem Moment bin ICH das Volk!"

"Fein! Ich war schon einmal am Boden, ich habe schon oft Dreck gefressen und

erhob doch immer wieder aus der Asche! Die einzige Frage ist: Was für ein

schöner Vogel sind sie? Pfau oder Phönix?"

Dem General platzte das letzte Halsband um seinen Stiernacken und er schrie mit

so feuchtem Atem den Mann im Weibe an, dass selbst die größte Speikobra aus der

Haut gefahren wäre.

"RAUS! RAUS! Verschwinden sie aus diesem Bunker! Hiermit enthebe ich sie allen

Pflichten und Rechten als befehlshabender Comander! Sollten sie sich noch mal

hier blicken lassen, werde ich sie persönlich grillen. Und mir ist egal, ob

ich's vors Kriegsgericht komme, nur weil ich den Schwamm vergaß!!"

BITSCH!!! Ein Knall, so laut wie ein Peitschenschlag, so hart wie kein Schwanz

der Welt, so einzigartig wie jeder Mensch, hatte den alten Muskelprotz 1,5 m

näher zu Gaia geschickt und das "Volk" spürte einen schwarzen Lederschuh auf

seiner Wange, welcher ihm langsam jeden einzelnen Backenzahn zermalmte.

"General, wenn es ihnen so viel bedeutet, lass ich mich natürlich überreden,

eine Allianz mit diesen Kreaturen auszuhandeln. An dies hier sollten sie sich

nur erinnern, wenn ihnen ein Nazi den Schädel zertrümmert!" sagte die

Eiskönigin, während sie wie ein Patriot salutierte und hinter sich die englische

Flagge flackern spürte, welche im rauhen Wind wild herum wirbelte.

"Nebenbei, Sie könnten mich gar nicht entlassen, oh große Familie Brittannien.

Ich schwor nicht auf sie, sondern auf die Krone!" Integra hob den Fuß vom

Gesicht des Generals und dieser erhob sein blutiges Gesicht aus dem Busen der

Erde, welcher ihn so freundlich aufnahm und mit seinen anderen zwei Kindern

bekannt machte: Dreck und Stein. Als sich der Alte noch halbgebückt wütend zu

seiner ungehorsamen Untergebenden umdrehen wollte, sah er nur noch eine Faust

auf sich zu fliegen.

BITSCH!!! Des Militärs Gesicht wurde nun schon wieder auf die Reise geschickt;

einen halben Meter näher zu Uranus, aber bevor er sich "sanft" im Schoß der

Lebensspenderin legen konnte, tat ihm Lady Hellsing das gleiche an, wie die Zeit

dem Himmel. Wimmernd und um seine zukünftigen Kinder trauernd knallte der

General gegen die Betonwand und rutschte, eine breite Blutspur hinterlassend an

dem kalten Stein hinunter.

Die stählerne Jungfrau packte ihren Vorgesetzten am Kragen und zog ihn fast

mühelos bis auf wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht zu sich, wo sie leise in

sein Ohr flüsterte.

"Vergessen sie nie, was ich ihnen heute gesagt habe,.... General." Sie ließ ihn

wie einen Sack Steine zu Boden fallen, wo dieser einen großen Batzen des roten

Lebenssaft hervorwürgte und dann mit nach innen verdrehten Augen liegen blieb,

die noch milchiger waren, als die jedes ranzigen Fisches auf der stinkigen Theke

irgendwo in den zwielichtigen Teilen des Hafens.

"Während sie sich noch ein bißchen erholen, wird ihr treuer Diener schon mal den

Männern ihres Vertrauens die frohe Botschaft überbringen." Sagte Integra grimmig

kichern, als sie zur Tür des Kommandoraumes lief. Die schwere Eisentür öffnete

sich wie von Geisterhand ohne den geringsten Protestschrei und beim Betreten des

verdunkelten Zimmers starten alle Offiziere auf ihre zwei größten Fixpunkte:

ihre blutroten Fäuste.

"Lasst die Deutschen ein!"

Please schreibt Kommis!!! ich brauche Kritik zur Weiterentwicklung!!!

Bitte!!!


	2. chapter 2

Die gestandenen Männer zögerten erst einen Moment, als wäre die ganze Affäre nur

ein kranker Witz, um die niedergeschlagene Stimmung zu verbessern und somit

endlich ein paar Siege im Spiel der Könige zu erhalten, aber nach ein paar

Sekunden faßte sich einer von ihnen, ein schokoladenbrauner Inder mit einem

brilliantweißem Turban, ein Herz.

"Ich öffne den Kanal, Sir." Sofort klang aus den Lautsprechern der verhaßte

Akzent, den die loyale Dienerin ihrer Majestät so verabscheut, nicht weil die

Lippen, von denen die Worte rollten deutsch waren, sondern weil die Lippen

eigentlich verrottet und würmerzerfressen in einem der vielen östlichen

Massengräbern verfaulen sollte.

"Und? Haben sie es sich überlegt, General?" "General? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass

sie so eine Wertschätzung, für mich hegen, Herr Major." "Ah, das Fräulein

Hellsing! Wie schön, dass sie ihren dummen Stolz überwinden konnten und doch wie

ein zivilisierter Mensch-"

"Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade sie vom Menschsein reden." Sagte die ledige

Frau in Ton so trocken, wie der 7. Kontinent, so spöttisch, dass selbst ein

Buddha daran zerbrochen wäre.

"Manchmal sind die Monster auch die besseren Menschen." "Sie haben doch gar

keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, Mensch zu sein. Sie haben ihr altes Leben doch

mit Freuden hingeben, um ein Nichts zu sein." "Nicht Mensch, nicht Untoter,

sondern mehr. Ich und meine Männer haben erreicht, was ihnen immer verschlossen

sein wird. Wir haben mehr Kraft, mehr Geschicklichkeit, mehr Wissen erhalten und

was noch viel wichtiger ist: wir haben Zeit erhalten." "Zum welchem Preis? Sie

haben so viel verloren, was sie nie wieder haben können. Wechselt man einmal die

Seite des Flusses, so läßt sich keine Brücke über ihn mehr spannen." "Das ist

auch gar nicht nötig, wenn man Schwimmen kann. Ich habe eine wahre Wasserratte

aus ihren Reihen bei aufgesammelt. Sie wissen, wen ich meine?"

"Selas! Sie haben das Mädchen!!" Die Blauäugige konnte es nicht, dass ihr

Erzfeind einen ihrer besten Soldaten in seinen Klauen eingeschlossen hatte, wie

eine Fliege, über deren Schicksal man verträumt sinnierte. "Nun ja. Als Mädel

würde ich sie nun wahrlich nicht betrachten, aber ich schlage vor, sie

genehmigen uns einen korrekten Landeplatz, damit wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen

können."

"Was für Vorräte?" Lady Hellsing ahnte schon, in welchen Seitenarm des

apokalyptischen Meeres diese Vorräte tendierten und was für eine Freude es dem

rundbäuchigen Nationalsozialisten es bereiten musste, sie sprichwörtlich bluten

zu sehen. "Schaffen sie mir eine halbe Tonne Deuterium ran, sowie 50 Kilo

spaltbares Plutonium. Und was am wichtigsten ist: Meine Kameraden und ich sind

hungrig!"

In ihrem Hals spürte sie ein Würgen, als würde sie eine unappetitliche Mahlzeit

zurückhalten, die ihre Flora und Fauna abgebrannt hatte und sich nun einen neuen

Wald in Kalifornien zum Stillen ihres Hungers suchte.

"5 Kilometer nördlich von London ist ein Stützpunkt der Royal Air Force, ich

werde ihr Erscheinen durchgeben." "Ich warne sie, meine Dame. Sollte man uns mir

Blei verwöhnen, werde ich das "Mädel" mit meinem Dolch an der Kehle liebkosen."

Wie kommen sie nur auf die Idee, Major?"

Die Schülerin der Finsternis konnte förmlich die Vertrautheit ihres Vaterlandes

spüren, auf dem sie geboren wurde, lebte und starb, und wieder lebte, gleich

einem Phoenix sich aus der Asche ihres alten, schwachen Seins erhebend und nach

den Sternen der Ewigkeit greifend, die früher so fern schienen und nun jeden

Raum ihres verdammten Geistes erfüllte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund flackerte

in ihrem Bilde der Gedanke vorläufiger Sicherheit auf, doch die wohltuende

Illusion wurde kurz darauf von den mahnenden Hand der Logik und dem erhobenen

Finger der Tugendhaftigkeit zerstört, welche sie davor warnten, die Sinne vom

scheinbar festen Schutz betören zu lassen. Und trotzdem breitete sich in ihr

Vorfreude aus, als mit jeder Zelle ihres Körpers das Aufsetzen der Zigarre

empfand. Sie hatte während des Fluges über die Nordsee fortwährend die

Befürchtung, dass der große Bruder aus der neuen Welt sich eines seiner

Feuerzeuge nehmen, sein es B2-Bomber oder F22 gewesen, und sich vom Rauch der

großen Tabakware in einen Rausch des Sieges versetzten lassen würde.

POCH! POCH! POCH! Klopfte es an der Tür und Selas wußte, dass dies nicht eine

höfliche Frage um Einlaß war, sondern ein klares Zeichen ihrer Freundin mit der

verkauften Seele, dass sie herauskommen sollte, um die aufgehende Sonne auf dem

Rollfeld zu begrüßen. Das Bett wurde vom seiner geringen Bürde entlastet,

während es zarte Schritte Richtung Tür auffing, um kurz darauf ein nicht

vorhandenes Quietschen geölter Scharniere und die von einer schnellen Bewegung

gen Himmel einer zarten, blassen Hand zerrissenen Luft zu hören.

"Sieg Heil! Guten Morgen, Leidensgenossin des Schreckens, die du das Licht haßt

und es doch jetzt aufs Neue erblicken musst, willst du den Zorn des Verachteten

sänftigen!" "Muss ich wirklich raus? Ich hasse die Sonne, warum kann ich nicht

warten bis ihr eure Vorräte aufgefüllt habt?" Der Tochter der Nacht behagte es

ganz und gar nicht, sich von den geliebten Sternen unter ihrer Führerin Luna dem

grellen Feuerball zu stellen und suchte so nach Ausflüchten, um der Konfrontation

zu entgehen.

"Dein Erscheinen wird geradezu verlangt. Ich fürchte, es ist unumgänglich."

Formten Rips zu einer bitteren Miene verzogene Lippen, als ob ihr ein Stück Eis

im Magen die Gedärme erfrieren ließe.

Rip wand sich um und Selas folgte ihr enttäuscht stöhnen, nicht mit

Schmetterlingen, sondern Wespen im Bauch, die ihr Innerstes verschandelten. Im

Gegensatz zum vorigen Abend waren nun die Gänge und Sitzecken leer und beim

erhaschten Blick in eine der Kabinen konnte Selas erkennen, dass alle bis auf

den letzten Winkel aufgeräumt und geordnet waren, als sei es nie anders gewesen,

wobei sie die Frage quälte, „ist das wirklich immer so?"

Die Frauen betraten den Fahrstuhl unter strengen, liedlosen Augen eines wahren

Löwenbändigers, der da einst von oben herab als einziger das öffentlich wohl

geordnete, gewollt chaotische Sein lenkte und in sein Können verliebt, sich

erdreiste, es mit der ganzen Welt aufzunehmen. Ein Schatten nur war geblieben,

doch so schwarz, dass keine Sonnenblume in ihm hätte Leben finden können, und

wäre sie die Bombe selbst gewesen.

Die Schwarze betätigte einen der zahlreichen Knöpfe, was die Tür sich

schließen und den Zug anfahren ließ, bis er endlich am Bahnhof "Unterstes

Stockwerk" ankam, wo bei die beiden Nosferatu in eine ebenso kahle Ebene wie

zuvor in den Domeszielen traten,, auf einen in ihren Augen brennenden Lichtfleck

zu. Der Schützling Karl Marias versank zuerst in der leuchtenden Masse,

furchtlos dem volkstümlichen Todfeind aller Untoten entgegen tretend. Selas

zögerte anfangs, doch faßte sie sich schließlich doch ihr schwach schlagendes

Herz und sprang in die Fluten, wissend, sie würde nicht verbrennen und doch sich

ängstigend aus einer Quelle so tief in ihrer Seele, dass sie sie nicht mehr

erblicken konnte und sich einfach mit dem Fakt abgab.

Grelles Licht zwang sie zu Anfangs die Augen unter vorgehaltener Hand und

blinzelnden Lidern zu verbergen ehe sie sich daran gewöhnte und ihre Umgebung

von der Treppe, einem Podium gleich, zu mustern. Der deutsche Hans hatte sich zu

beiden Seiten in zwei gewaltige Blöcke formiert, die schwarzen Stiefel glänzend,

der Reichsadler auf der grünen Uniform und die Kreuze auf dem perfekt gefalteten

Armband prangernd. Nur einer paßte nichts ins Bild, paßte nicht ins Blut, paßte

nicht in der Ideologie und grinste doch sorglos, als würden all die Schäferhunde

um ihn ruhen.

"Alucard!!!" rief Selas froh, ihren alten Meister nach so vielen Monaten wieder

zu sehen und flog fast die Treppe hinunter, um sich nur Sekunden später um

seinen Hals zu schmeißen und an sich zu drücken.

"Eine schöne Zeit gehabt, Fräulein Polizisten?" Der Prinz der Leere hauchte so

schwach in das Gehör seiner einstigen Schülerin, dass selbst die umstehenden

Patrioten nichts verstehen konnten, was ihnen jedoch nicht einmal das kleinste

Zeichen von Unbehagen aufs Antlitz lockte. "Schön war es erst wieder als ich die

Heimat betrat." Vlad legte ihr eine Hand um die Leiste und begann mit der

anderen ihr goldnes Haar zu streicheln, das bis dahin von keinem Friseur je

gebändigt wurde und noch immer jedem Kamm trotzte. "Weil du solch eine Liebe zum

Empire hegst?" "Nein, weil ich hier die finde, die mir etwas bedeuten."

Flüsterte sie mit verschlossenen Augen zurück in sein Ohr, welches von der

windgepeitschten schwarzen Masse, auch Mähne genannt, wild umspielt wurde, als

hätte es seinen eigenen Willen. "Aber du wurdest hier auch freudig aufgenommen,

weniger ein Kriegsgefangener als ein Ehrengast. Befindet sich unter ihnen

niemand, dem du dein Vertrauen schenktest?"

"Mein Vertrauen vielleicht, aber nicht mein Herz..."

"Habt ihr euch amüsiert, Meister Alucard? Seit ihr wieder dem Ruf der Schlacht

gefolgt?" rollte die Zunge des des Krieges nie müde werdenden Soldaten, dessen

Gier nach Feuer und Eisen nie gesättigt werden würde, sollte die Hölle selbst

sich wie eine Flutwelle aus Blut und Alpträumen über die Welt ergießen. Niemals

würde das sinnlose Grinsen vom Angesicht dieses Mannes weichen, an dessen

Irrsinn vor 20 Jahren beinahe eine ganze Nation zerbrach und die Erde tränkte.

Kein Windhauch durchfuhr an diesem Abend das Haar des Schutzstaffelführers, um

ihn den Öl- und Schwarzpulvergestank heraus zu blasen, weil für ihn die Zeit

still stand und nicht mehr behelligte, denn er war der Major, ein Zerrbild eines

Menschen, der dem Monster in ihm selbst erlag und so nun durch die Lande

streifte, nach Tod und Elend hungernd. Selas wich vom dunklen Fürsten in seinen

Schatten, berauscht von der Hitze, dass das verkrustete Blut am Mantel ihres

Meisters in ihr entfachte, während dieser lächelte, die klamme, trockene

Winterluft einatmete und zu dem alten Feind hinzu trat.

"Der Tot folgt mir, nicht ich dem Tod" sprach Alucard fast stumm.

"Jedoch führt ihr euer Ross zu jeder Straße, die mit Leichen gepflastert wurde.

Gibt es gar zwei eurer Art? Oder seid ihr bereits einmal eurem Handwerk an der

Saint nachgekommen?" lachte der Major leise.

"Nein, aber der Mensch versucht noch immer, mich zu übertreffen." Zerkratzte

Alucards Wort die eingetretene Nacht.

"Und ward ihr ein guter Meister für eure Lehrlinge?"

"...nein."


End file.
